Turning Over a New Leaf
by Grey Goose 74
Summary: Naruto X Femm Kyuubi Fic.With the seal growing weak the Kyuubi is able to break free from it's cage and comes into the world ready to take it's revenge but what will happen when Naruto tries to stop the most fearsome of Bijuu from roaming free in Konoha.
1. Cross that Line

**A/N:** So here's the story I've been promising for months, I've been debating on scenarios since I hate doing the same old things everyone else does. Hopefully this story brings something new to the table so let me know what you think.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

**Kyuubi**

**Jutsu **

Chapter 1: Cross that Line

It was a warm cheery night filled with excitement and noise as people laughed and sang in merriment.

Naruto looked around at his surroundings in extreme discontent. He had once again thought he could depend on his mentor Jiraiya but just like always it was more of a struggle to keep Jiraiya on task then anything else.

Currently he was stuck in a small bar with Jiraiya were the toad sanin was laughing and drinking happily as he entertained some women they picked up along the way. They were at a booth right now with the two girls who seemed more interested in the free drinks and even Naruto than they were Jiraiya.

" Naruto are you okay, you haven't really touched your drink", the Brunette sitting next to him asked.

" Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking", Naruto said as he picked up the glass and downed it all in one large gulp.

" So what are you doing tonight ?", She asked with a seductive smile now that things were alright.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head, " Uhh well I don't know, we're suppose to be heading back to Konoha tonight but I'm not sure Ero-Sennin is gonna make it", Naruto said shooting a scornful look back at Jiraiya.

" You can come to my place if you want", The Brunnette offered with a sly wink.

Naruto just blushed and smile wryly, " I can't leave Jiraiya by himself, he's kind of a sloppy drunk".

" What do you mean, Naruto ? I'm not even drunk", Jiraiya said way too loud as he giggled lecherous while his eyes darted between the two women.

" Hey Ero-Sennin, can I talk to you for a minute ?", Naruto asked as he excused himself form the small table.

" Yeah sure", he turned back around to the women, " Now don't go wandering off ladies I'll be right back".

He walked towards the other side of the bar where Naruto already was with a huge perverted grin on his face as he thought about the possibilities of how his night could end.

" What is it kid, we've almost got 'em we should be bringing 'em back to the hotel room soon so what's the plan ?", Jiraiya asked as he rubbed his hands together ready to scheme his way into their pants.

" Damnit Ero-Sennin I didn't come with you to pick up women ! You promised me you'd help me with the seal and all you've done this entire time is drink and stalk girls.", Naruto said angrily.

" Aww c'mon Naruto, I'll deal with the seal in due time but right now lets not let those two honeys go ! I can work on the seal tomorrow alright ?", Jiraiya offered as he shot a glance back at their table.

" We don't have that kind of time! You promised Baa-chan that you'd fix the seal by the time we came back and now it's worse than ever, my life's at stake here don't you even care ?", Naruto whined as Jiraiya continued to scheme about the young ladies they found earlier.

Jiraiya sighed, " Well how long has it been since part of the seal disappeared ? The seal was never completed correctly so I suppose it should last for eighteen years, so since your birthday just pasted we're a little bit past that but we got some time.", Jiraiya thought out loud as he calculated it in his head.

" It's been over two weeks and Baa-chan told me if something isn't done soon the Kyuubi could either merge with me or take over my subconscious completely. You promised you would fix it before I turned eighteen so this is all you're fault anyway!", Naruto said as he gave Jiraiya a dirty look.

" Hey you lasted two weeks, what's another day gonna do. Plus Katsumi over there is really into you! Don't you think you should head over to her place tonight ?", Jiraiya asked as he gave Naruto a big wink and a thumbs up.

Naruto just looked at him with a bored expression, " My life is at risk because I have a Bijuu trying to bore its way through my body but you think I have time to waste flirting with girls ?".

" Not just flirting , we're talking about getting laid here ! Don't you have any priorities ? C'mon Naruto just this once do it for me, I really need a wingman.", Jiraiya pleaded.

" I haven't been able to sleep in weeks because of the headaches, I just want you to make this stop already. If you fix it now we can just stay here longer and return to Konoha in a few days", Naruto suggested.

" We can't do that, Tsunade said she had some important missions for you which is why she wanted me to bring you back within a week. Although I guess we could just ignore her and do it anyway, you've been doing too many missions lately anyway.", Jiraiya decided.

" Well are you going to fix the seal or not ?!", Naruto asked as he got impatient.

" Hmm I'll make a deal with you, if you help me get these two young beauties back to our place I'll work on the seal in the morning. How about that ?", Jiraiya asked with a smirk.

" NO! Fix it now or I'm going back to Konoha and then you'll have to deal with Baa-chan !", Naruto threatened.

" You wouldn't !", Jiraiya baited.

" Just watch me old man ! I'm sure Baa-chan would have a special punishment for you if she were to find out", Naruto said with a triumphant smirk.

" Alright fine I'll deal with it tonight, but first lets go back to table before the girls leave", Jiraiya said as he turned around to leave.

" Aw forget it, I'm going back!", Naruto mumbled to himself as he pushed his way out of the bar.

He ignored Jiraiya calling him back and he stormed through the streets towards the south road to exit the small town they were staying in for the night. Naruto was tired of waiting for Jiraiya and the echoing pain in his head was distracting him for doing the simplest of things.

He left the gates determined to go back to Konoha so he could at least sleep in his own apartment for once instead of the cheap Inn rooms he'd been cursed with for the past couple of days.

They weren't too far from Konoha so if he hurried he would be able to make it back by the morning. Naruto jumped into the forest at top speed leaving the town and Jiraiya in the distance.

Naruto was in the middle of landing on a sturdy branch when a loud screeching broke his concentration and as he lost focus he tripped and fell to the ground.

**Haha troubles kit ?, **a demonic voice echoed.

_God Damnit Fox leave me alone ! I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now!,_ Naruto struggled but finally stood up holding his throbbing head. Whenever the fox decided to scratch the metals bars of it's cage it would send the sound echoing through Naruto's mind.

**Irritated are we ? Do you not like when I touch the cage like this !**

Suddenly the shrieking continued only twice as loud as before and Naruto fell to his knees pulling at his hair in frustration. _I'm telling you to cut that out right fucking now !_

**Haha haha It's unlike you to get so angry, what's wrong ? Are you afraid that I'm going to kill you when I get out. I'm not making any promises but I might spare you out of amusement, I do enjoy watching you suffer so much !**

_I'm not in the mood fox ! One of these day's you're going to push me too far and I'll just kill myself so I can take you down with me._

**Haha don't be ridiculous, you wouldn't do something so stupid and you know it. Besides it's inevitable I will be released so you might as well start worshipping me now, I'll consider sparing you if I can find a use for you .**

_You're not getting out so stop talking about it ! Baa-chan told me you'd merge with me so we'd be one person you idiot._

**You know so little it's disturbing, the way the seals eroding I can just force my way out of your body. Depending on how forceful I am my exit will destroy your entire body. I'm willing to do you a favor as a reward for making it this far, either you become my slave or I rip you into ribbons from inside out.**

_You want to do me a favor ? Wow fox you're getting soft on me haha !_

**Don't think too much of it, I've grown somewhat use to your annoying voice but I by no means like you. You're expendable at best, I'm not even sure I could find any use in keeping you alive anyway.**

_Whatever, I actually thought you might have changed over the years since we were really getting along nicely at one point but ever since the seal started weakening you started threatening me again. What happened to us working together ? We were truly getting along the last couple of years, what was that all about ?_

**I was using you, of course I would treat you nicely to gain you're trust. Now that I've exacted my revenge through you I have no need to hide behind such a visage. Madara is dead and that's all I wanted.**

_You don't mean all of that! I don't even think you'd kill me now if you did get the chance._

**You really are an ignorant human, I have no attachments to such a pathetic child. I merely talk to you out of boredom, the reason I helped you is because you gained my respect for being so courageous, you're still only as valuable as your use to me**

Naruto forced himself to break out into a sprint and force the voice of the fox out of his head so he could continue his journey. He was tired of arguing with the demon because lately the conversations have been going nowhere.

Before the whole ordeal with the seal breaking away Naruto had finally made peace with the demon. After being forced to converse with it for so many years he got it to talk to him about its past.

Naruto didn't really understand much but he learned some valuable things about the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi knew more about Naruto's life than it let Naruto know at first. Anything that Naruto saw was being watched by the demon inside of him who was constantly making notes of things.

The Kyuubi knew everything about every aspect of Naruto's life to the point were it was scary. It was aware of everyone that Naruto had ever met in his life but unlike Naruto it's memory was perfect.

Since the Kyuubi knew everything about Naruto, Naruto decided he wanted to know more about the demon. He didn't get much in the end, all he found out was that it was used by Madara Uchiha into attacking Konoha.

Although it was forced to attack Konoha the demon didn't care about killing innocent people, it was only upset because a mortal used it like a mere weapon. The Kyuubi was a prideful demon so having such a lowly creature as a human turn it into a pet was unforgivable.

It became clear to Naruto that the Kyuubi was not remorseful for all the lives it killed but what could you expect from a demon. The only person Naruto had ever heard the Kyuubi talk merciful about was him, but even so it made a habit of threatening him. At this point Naruto just ignored the threats because they seemed like the only way the Bijuu knew how to show any favor of him.

Naruto sighed as the roaring of the fox calmed down in his head but suddenly he felt his body go limp and everything blacked out. He felt himself falling and when he hit the ground water splashed up and struck his face.

"_DAMNIT FOX NOT NOW !"_

**You don't have an opinion in this kit. I have something to show you which you might find amusing, after all it does retain to your meaningless life.**

Naruto pulled himself up ignoring the water that was soaking into his clothes and looked around the familiar room of his mindscape. In front of him was the large metal cage that housed the Kyuubi which was at the bars grinning sinisterly.

"_What is it !"_, Naruto barked out in annoyance.

**Why don't you take a look.**

The Kyuubi brought it's massive claw to the bars and pointed one of its razor sharp claws to the seal. All that was left of the large square piece of paper that locked the gate was a small fraction no bigger than two inches and it appeared to be close to falling off.

"_What ?! I thought I had more time, it can't be gone already it was fine just a few days ago!"_, Naruto panicked as he eyed in remains of the seal in horror.

**Haha Haha looks like now you understand what kind of position you're in. If I were you I'd pray to whatever gods you believe in because you will be meeting them soon. **

"_Alright fox I've had enough, you want to play games huh ? Well I can play too, you forget I can still kill you !", Naruto said angrily at the demon._

The Demon's smug smirk turned into a scowl, **You can't kill me, I'M IMMORTAL !**

A smug smirk grew on Naruto's lips, " _We'll see about that !". _

Naruto shut his eyes tight and cut off his chakra flow sending him back into the real world and leaving the Kyuubi alone in his mindscape. As he awoke back in the forest he could hear the Kyuubi screaming in rage inside his head.

" If this is the only way to stop you from becoming free and hurting the people that are precious to me then so be it", Naruto said bitterly as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch.

The Kyuubi was thrashing wildly in its cage sending excruciating pain throughout Naruto's body in an attempt to stop him. He steeled his resolve as he positioned the kunai in his hands, he didn't want to do this but he knew the Kyuubi would only kill more people if it got free and there was no other option.

" I'm sorry Baa-chan, I guess you gave me this necklace for nothing", Naruto said remorsefully as he looked down at the small green jewel Tsunade gave him for mastering the Rasengan many years ago.

Now he had to let go of all his hopes, dreams, and friends so he could save them from the demon. Naruto tried not to think about what he was doing because deep down inside he knew it was for the best, he was just sad that he didn't get a chance to tell everyone goodbye.

He closed his eyes as he rammed the kunai right into his chest sinking it deep until it pierced his heart. His eyes opened wide as he spit out blood and collapsed in the grass, his body went numb and he could feel the life leaving his body.

" I'm so sorry", Naruto whispered as everything in his sight faded to black.

_Forgive me._

* * *

Naruto tried to open his eyes but everything around him was too bright forcing him to squint as he struggled to adjust to the change. _Where am I, is this heaven ?_

He fought with the light until he finally adjusted to the brightness and looked around in shock as he noticed the same recognizable objects that told him he was back in the bedroom of his apartment.

" What happened ?!", Naruto said out loud still in shock that he wasn't dead.

" So you're awake now, good."

Naruto spun around to find a fox with bright golden eyes and luscious red fur sitting on his dresser across from the bed. Naruto gasped as it grinned showing off its sharp teeth and Naruto noticed the four very long tails swirling around behind it.

" Kyuubi ?!", Naruto asked in shock.

" Yes, it's me. Perhaps you didn't understand me when I said 'I'm immortal' but it doesn't matter now.", The fox spoke with a sinister grin.

" B-b-but how ? How am I still alive and how did you make it out ?!", Naruto yelled as he sat up in a fury.

" I have to hand it to you, I really didn't think you had it in you to pull a stunt like that but you will pay for it dearly. Unfortunately I had to keep you alive long enough for me to escape, and in the process I had to sacrifice four of my tails just to keep your soul from leaving your body", The Kyuubi said in irritation.

" However your heart stopped and you bled to death so not only did I have to bound your soul to your body but I had to heal you while forcing my way out. I wasn't able to temporarily keep you alive so I had to completely bring you back from the dead, and you managed to die three times before I stabilized you. To do this I permanently gave you the healing and chakra abilities you had before to a certain extent, which is why I had to sacrifice so much of my power." The Fox said as it jumped over to the bed and walked in between Naruto's legs.

" As despicable as it sounds, I had to embed some of my power into you so I was not able to make it back into this world at full force, dooming me to this inferior existence. I am no longer I full demon, at this point I've been degraded into being a mere human since that is the only form that can house my remaining power", the Fox said with a feral growl.

" Wait so you aren't a demon anymore ?! But how are you a human ?", Naruto asked in confusion.

" Without the majority of my power I can't reform my demon body in this realm so I had to settle for sacrificing another tail along with some of your chakra to create a human body to contain my soul. Humans are the closet beings to demons even though the difference in power is greater than you'll ever know", The Kyuubi informed Naruto bitterly.

"But you're not a real human right, I mean you look like just a stupid fox to me", Naruto said as he started to feel more confident that the former demon had lost it's power.

" You Fool ! I can take form of whatever I want, my human body is as real so yours. I have been reduced to bone and flesh and for that you will pay !", the Kyuubi roared.

" What ?! Me !?", Naruto said in shocked as he tried to back away from the fox.

" Ha, you thought I saved your worthless carcass out of good will! I brought you here so I could kill you myself !", The Kyuubi said as it pounced and sunk it's teeth into Naruto's neck.

" Ahhhhhgggg", Naruto screamed as he rolled out the bed with the fox still latched onto his neck.

He rolled around frantically trying to pry it off as it growled and bite harder in an attempt to rip his throat apart. Naruto in a panic reached out and grabbed one of the fox's tails and squeezed it as hard as he could.

The foxed yelped in pain and released it's grip on Naruto's neck, Naruto pulled the fox away still holding it by the tail and whipped it across the room slamming it into the wall.

" Stupid fox !", Naruto yelled as he rubbed his sore neck.

Despite the vicious attack the Fox's teeth weren't as sharp as they looked and it only left deep imprints in his neck. The Kyuubi on the other hand was now struggling to get up after being hurled into the wall like a stuffed animal.

Naruto looked at the fox as it stood up on shaky legs, " Haha you call that an attack, you're even stupider than you look ! And to think you actually thought you'd kill me haha !"

" Silence ! I will not be ridiculed by you of all people", the fox growled in irritation.

" I don't even know why I listened to you, you don't even have a real body! You're just a measly fox after all!", Naruto said as he continued to roll on the floor laughing.

" Hmmn, I was wrong to think I could use my full power in this state, I suppose I will have to resort to my human form", The Fox mumbled to itself as it erupted in flames while Naruto was still laughing oblivious to what was going on.

" Alright fox, I'll give you another shot to kill me! Just let me go back to sleep and maybe you can gnaw on my leg for a few hours so hopefully I'll get rabies and die in a few weeks", Naruto joked as his ribs felt like they were going to burst from laughing so hard.

" I hope you're done laughing because now I'm going to snap that fragile little neck of yours", a soft feminine voice said.

Naruto's eyes shot open at the sound of the woman talking to him and he scanned his room for the source. His eyes grew even wider as he eyed the naked woman standing in a fighting stance in front of him.

She had long silky red hair that flowed in locks curling at the tips all the way down to the middle of her back(similar to Kurenai I guess). Her eyes were the illuminating gold and she had perfect bright white teeth with very sharp canines that poked under her full pink lips as she grinned.

She was extremely curvy with wide smooth hips, a slender waist, and firm ample breast that were very perky. Naruto's eyes went from her huge breast to her gorgeous face and then down to her long smooth legs and soft thighs. Her four long red tails remained, swirling slowly behind her in a smooth rhythm.

' AAHHHGG", Naruto screamed in shock as he fell back trying to stop the blood from gushing out of his nose.

" Stop fooling around and fight me seriously, I underestimated you before but now that I'm in my human form I'll simply roast you in fire jutsu", The woman warned Naruto.

" Why do you look like that ?", Naruto screamed in outrage as he tried to cover up his bloody nose.

" What kind of stupid question is that ?! This is my human form and my new body, and don't you dare think about going easy on me because I'm a female", She warned as she charged her fist with chakra.

" Since when have you been a girl ?", Naruto asked in confusion as he got up form the floor.

" It doesn't matter ! I'm going to kill you now so stop stalling", She said as she lunged across the room and threw a punch that Naruto narrowly avoided.

Naruto dived out of the way just as her fist connected with the wall knocking a huge hole in it's wake.

" HEY ! CUT THAT OUT, NOW I HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT !", Naruto complained as he eyed the enormous hole in the wall.

" Shut up and fight me !", She demanded.

" I Don't want to fight you !", Naruto screamed back as he ran to the other side of the room so the bed was between them both.

"You don't have a choice, I'm going to kill you for forcing me into this body!", She yelled as she jumped over the bed and kicked Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto skipped across the floor of his room and slammed into the wall. Before he could get up the Kyuubi grabbed him by the throat and raised him up while she had her other hand charged back ready to impale him.

" You lose", She said triumphantly as she aimed her razor sharp nails at his throat.

" Now what ?", Naruto asked in a serious tone.

" I kill you of course ", She said with a smirk.

" Why did you bring me here ? Are you planning on attacking Konoha again you bitch", Naruto said bitterly.

" That's of no concern to you !", She snarled.

" Don't think you can get away with this, you're too weak to destroy Konoha now !", Naruto said with a grin.

" I don't care about this pathetic village, it'd be a waste of my time killing such weak Shinobi. I merely wanted to kill you, don't look too much into my actions", She said still looking irate.

" Fine then do it", Naruto baited.

She growled loudly and let go of him allowing his body to fall to the floor. He got back up as she walked away over to the door and kicked it off the hinges. Naruto cocked in eyebrow still being as puzzled as always and decided to follow her.

She walked over to his couch and plopped herself on it as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at Naruto.

" You truly are infuriating you know that!!", She said with much scorn.

" What are you doing ?", Naruto asked.

" What the hell does it look like I'm doing !", She barked.

" What happened to killing me ?", Naruto asked as he struggled not to stare at the naked ex-demoness.

" It's no fun killing someone that won't even plead for their life, I'd get more pleasure from stepping on an ant", She said sarcastically in anger.

" So does that mean you're going to stop trying to fight me? ", Naruto asked with a sigh of relief.

" I might kill you later, right now it's just too boring ", She commented as she laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

Naruto stood their completely dumbfounded at how ridiculous she was as the she rolled around trying to get comfortable.

" Get me something to eat", She demanded after a few moments of silence.

Naruto looked at her in outrage, " Why the hell should I do that !"

" So you expect me not to eat for the entre time I'm here ?", She said sarcastically.

"What ?! You can't stay here ! I'm willing to let you go if you promise to behave but you have to leave Konoha", Naruto said as he sat down on the chair opposite of her and donned a serious face.

" Your 'willing to let me'", She said as she stood up as her anger returned.

She walked over to Naruto and grabbed him by the throat again, " I'm letting you live, get that through your skull", She spat out.

She waited for his reaction but he was just staring at her with a mild blush and his mouth agape. She eyed him in confusion unaware at what he was preoccupied with while his life was being threatened.

She then noticed a bulge forming in his pants as he continued to stated at her, " So you find this body appealing huh ?".

" What ! No I wasn't staring…. I was just…", Naruto said as he tried to find an excuse.

" I don't care so there's no point lying to me", She said as she released his neck.

" It's not like that, why don't you just put some clothes on !", Naruto said defensively.

" I'm not stupid, you want to have sex with me don't you ? Hmm I suppose I'll allow you to mate with me, I'm bored and I do need to release some stress, plus this will be a good opportunity to test out how this human body feels", She posed as she straddled Naruto's lap.

" Hey what the hell, get off me!", Naruto complained as she grabbed his head and smashed her lips against his.

Naruto pushed her back, " Why the hell should I even trust you ? You were trying to kill me like two minutes ago !", Naruto yelled at the redhead sitting on him.

" I don't really care if you trust me or not, I want sex so you're going to cooperate !", She told him.

" NO ! You're going to attack me again and this time I'll be defenseless !", Naruto said as he grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to keep her away.

" I was never going to kill you, I merely wanted to test your valor. You have a very strong spirit, I admire that so I decided I would spare you a long time ago. However you will serve me and if you try to oppose me I will end you without question.", She said sternly but then she smiled deviously.

"I admit I find you very attractive now that I am a human so I'm considering making you my mate. I feel some sort of odd connection with you now that part of us have merged, and since you're the only human I respect enough not to kill I will allow you to impregnate me", She said casually.

Naruto's eye twitched as he listen to her confession, " What the hell is wrong with you ? First you want to kill me and now you want to have my babies ?! Are you insane or something ? You make no sense at all and I refuse to believe any of that!", Naruto yelled.

" I'm a human now, and unfortunately I have human impulses that I'm not very good at controlling. Death has changed by perspective on existence, I don't want to die alone and I don't want to leave this world without baring children to carry on my memory", She said remorsefully.

"That doesn't mean I have to be your mate, there's plenty of other rave shinobi that would be happy to be with you as long as you stop being so violent", Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I've already made my decision so there will be no changing my mind, you will be my mate and we will start a power clan together. Over the past eighteen years I've grown somewhat fond of you so I refuse to let anyone else claim you for themselves, you belong to me now.", She told him.

"Plus the merger already started and even though it wasn't complete it's affects are final. Even if I wanted to I couldn't severe it after it has been established. We are connected on a spiritual level now.", She said as she gently brushed her hand against Naruto's cheek.

" What merger? What are you talking about ?", Naruto asked as he tried to ignore the fact that she was playing with his whisker marks.

" Part of our subconscious' merged when the seal dissolved, we are now linked mentally to a degree. We can sense each others emotions and spirit no matter where we are, if it were completed we would have been able to talk to each other telepathically." She answered as she licked Naruto's cheek.

" So you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to", Naruto said triumphantly.

" No I could easily kill you but I would miss you afterward", She whispered into his ear as she nibbled on it playfully.

Naruto tried to ignore the swelling in his pants as she licked and nibbled his earlobe while she pressed her large breast against his chest. He closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could about ramen until the swelling in his pants subsided.

_Great, I have a psychotic naked woman on me that wants to kill me one minute and fuck me the next. If her mood swings keep coming like this she's going to do something crazy soon._

_If she's not use to dealing with emotions as a human that means just about anything will either make her explode in anger or possible make her depress, but she's only showed anger so far so I don't think she'll get sad easily so I just have to make sure not to piss her off._

_Well first of all I have to figure out what to do with her, supposedly she's no where near as strong as she use to be but judging from the way she fights she's still very dangerous. But who can I trust to help me deal with her…maybe Baa-chan will have an answer !_

_There has to be some way to restrict her from doing whatever she wants without having to hurt her. For some reason I can't bring myself to have her killed, it just doesn't seem right even though she has done such horrible things in the past._

_Maybe it's because I feel like we're both demons, or at least that's how everyone sees me. Even after all this time most of the town still thinks I'm the real Kyuubi. I know how this town will treat her and even though she is my enemy I don't want that for anyone. _

" What are you plotting", The kyuubi asked suspiciously as she continued to nibble on Naruto's ear.

" Uhm nothing, what makes you think I'm up to something", Naruto said as he tried to give her a convincing look of outrage.

" I know you better than you know yourself, but you can plan whatever you want it's not going to work", She warned him as she leaned over and started sucking on his neck.

" Ahhg cut that out", Naruto said as he struggled and managed to pry her off his neck.

" Hmm so you managed not to get hard huh ?", She commented as she looked down at his crotch.

" Ha of course I did ! If you think you're gonna reduce me to being your sex slave you got something else coming", Naruto said triumphantly.

" Oh really ?", The Kyyubi said with an amused smirk.

" Yeah that's right ! It takes more than a Siren to defeat me, I'm not weak minded like other men so you might as well stop now", Naruto beamed proudly.

The Kyuubi just laughed but then started to feel herself up again as she sat on Naruto's lap. She fondled and kneed her own breast together and rubbed her erect nipples roughly causing her to moan in pleasure.

" Hey…what are you doing.. get off me", Naruto said in a panic as he felt himself getting turned out by the little show.

The Kyuubi slide her hand between her thighs and rubbed vigorously letting her slender fingers slide up and down her moist pink slit. She pushed two fingers into her hot wet folds and pumped hard for a few seconds.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and an evil smirk can upon her lips as she stopped touching herself. Naruto nearly fell back as her menacing gold orbs made contact with him but before he could move her hand grabbed his jaw violently holding it in place.

" Stay still and I won't have to hurt you", She warned as she brought her other hand up to his face and let her two fingers linger right up to his nostrils.

" Take in my scent", She said with a devious smirk as she held the wet digits right under his nose.

Naruto struggled for a second but after a while he relaxed as the strong smell of the Kyuubi's juices filled his nose and sent chills down his spine. She brought the digits to his lips and forced them into his mouth.

" Clean them !", She ordered and after a while he reluctantly licked them clean.

She pulled them out slowly as she laughed at him.

" What's so funny you stupid fox ?", Naruto said bitterly.

" Our bodies have an odd connection so there are things about your body that have an affect on me and vise versa. There are many things I could do to you that no one else can. My juices for one are saturated in pheromones that should have an interesting affect on you, and since you ingested them it should be twice as powerful", She said as her sadistic smile returned.

Before she even finished her sentence Naruto felt his cock twitch randomly, suddenly there was a great heat generating form his shaft and he could feel himself getting hard as his blood rushed down south.

" We'll see if you still don't want to have sex with me now", She teased as she licked his cheek.

Naruto shuddered as he felt the bulge in his pants suddenly become unbearable tight. He closed his eyes tight as the force of his member struggled to rip through his pants to the point were it was painful.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you", the Kyubi taunted as she unbuttoned Naruto's pants and started to pulled them down slowly.

" I won't do it !", Naruto yelled through his teeth.

" I already told you, you have no say in the matter. You belong to me whether you like it or not so it's best you embrace your position as my property.", She commented happily as she started to fondle the tent in Naruto's boxers.

"Damn you !", Naruto grunted as he felt her soft skilled hand reach into his boxers and griped him firmly.

" It's very hard and thick, you should be able to satisfy me quite easily", She said cheerfully as she squeezed his shaft tighter.

" Get your hands off of me !", Naruto demanded as he struggled to find the willpower to refuse her.

"Although you are quite large, perhaps I should take you slowly", She thought out loud as she pulled out his cock and measured it with her fingers.

Suddenly the front door of Naruto's apartment flew off the hinges and went flying over Naruto's head. Naruto whipped his head around in rage to see who just caused more damage to his already shitty apartment.

" Don't worry Naruto, I've come to save you !"

" Ero-Sennin ?!"

" That's right I've been searching for weeks but now I hav--", Jiraiya stopped with his jaw wide open as he eyed the scene in front of him.

_Oh God Ero-Sennin don't do what I think you're going to do, for once please don't be blinded by a beautiful women and act like a sage should, _Naruto pleaded mentally.

" Ahhhh what do we have here ?", Jiraiya said as his mouth started to water.

" It's not how it looks, I don't even want her !", Naruto yelled in anger as his only chance of escape faded before his eyes.

" Well in that case, room for one more ?", Jiraiya said as he dived from the door straight towards the redhead.

In a flash she jumped off of Naruto and grabbed Jiraiya by the top of his head while he was still airborne before slamming him into the floor face first with so much force that the wooden floorboards collapse under the pressure and his head ended up going through the ceiling of the apartment room below Naruto's.

" Damnit Stop destroying my apartment !", Naruto yelled as the Kyuubi left Jiraiya and walked back over to him.

" It couldn't be helped", She said calmly as hopped back into his lap.

_Oh great, now I'm back where I started , _Naruto thought with a desperate sigh.

" Now where were we ?", She asked with a smirk as her face got closer and closer towards Naruto's.

" Ahhg wow you like it rough don't you baby", Jiraiya said as he pulled his head out of the floor.

" Damnit Ero-Sannin help me !!", Naruto yelled.

" Wait a second when did you grow tails ?", Jiraiya questioned as he eyed the redhead's backside.

" She's always had tails you idiot, if you weren't so busy being such a damn pervert you would have noticed that earlier !", Naruto screamed at his mentor.

" Well why does she have tails ?", Jiraiya asked still just as interested in having sex with her as before.

" Because she's the Kyuubi !", Naruto shouted as if it were obvious.

" The Kyuubi huh ? Well I guess I have no choice but to defeat you! ", Jiraiya said with a cocky grin as he brushed his clothes off and prepared to start his poses.

Before he could make another move the Kyuubi grabbed him by the collar and whipped him with amazing force at the window sending his body through the glass while he soared like a javelin across the city.

" Damn old man, can't he see we're busy", the Kyuubi huffed as she walked back to Naruto looking very irritated.

Naruto looked at her in horror as she slowly reproached him.

_Okay here's my chance ! I won't get another opportunity again, she let her guard down so if I move quickly I can finish this right now. Think ,think, think , how can I get myself out of this mess. Hmm what do I usually do when I'm stuck in a tight situation and I can't think of a good strategy. _

" Whatever your thinking about it's not going to work", She warned him again as she took another step closer to him. She was enjoying the look of fear on his face and wanted to savor the moment.

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **

The room was immediately filled with 10 Naruto's all of which with huge hard-ons. The Kyuubi stopped and looked around at all the clones and the original who had decided to stand up and pulled his pants up.

" I appreciate your enthusiasm but one of you will be enough", She said a laugh.

" I've had enough, I'm not your plaything !", Naruto said with as much authority in his voice that he could muster.

" Oh yeah ? So how do you plan on stopping me?", She asked with an amused smirk.

" You haven't won yet so don't get cocky. I have some surprises up my sleeve too", He informed her with his usual bravado.

One of the clones stepped forward and pointed his finger up like a leader of an army about to lead his men into a blind charge. He had a determined look on his face that even the Kyuubi couldn't help but fear what he was up to.

The clone opened his mouth wide as if to scream his battlecry, " SCATTER !".

All of the Naruto's then took off like rockets in random directions exiting the house through all the different windows. In less then a second the redhead was standing in an empty apartment.

She let out a tired sigh, " I should have known he would do something so stupid".

She walked over to one of the windows with a smirk on her face, " He really does have a short memory, I told him we can sense each other, clones or no clones I know exactly where he is."

She bent down and was engulfed in flames as she transformed back into a fox, _ If he wants to play then fine, I'll play. Unfortunately for him my speed in this form is greater than even the fastest shinobi._

In a burst of sound the fox turned into a red blur that fired off like a comet into the night.

* * *

Naruto ran at full speed hoping he could come up with a better plan now that he had some room to think. _ Okay now that I got away from her all I have to do is find a way to stop her but who can I get to help me ? Ero-Sennin has already proved he is the wrong person to pick if you ever have to fight a woman but who else would know how to stop her._

_I don't know what to do, I guess that leaves Baa-chan but I really don't think she can come up with a good plan in time but I have no other option right now. _

Naruto suddenly felt one of his clones dissolve as something struck it in the back like a bullet. He tried to recall the clones memories but all he got was something small that was red and was moving really fast.

Then another clone went down, then another one, Naruto began to panic as he clones were systematically taken down despite the fact that they were all miles apart. Naruto pushed himself even harder when something with small teeth latched on to the back of his leg.

Naruto screamed in surprise as he tripped and fell rolling out of control before landing flat on his back on a rooftop. He groaned in pain as he heard someone laughing to themselves.

He sat up to find the same red fox form before chewing on his leg.

" Stupid fox!", Naruto yelled as he shook his leg in a desperate attempt to get the Kyuubi off him.

He then remembered her weakness was her tails so he grabbed and pulled on the longest one as hard as he could causing the Kyuubi to wail in pain.

" Ha ha, and now I make my escape !", Naruto announced overconfidently as he formed a handseal and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

He was suddenly inside the Hokage's office within the same second in an explosion of light followed by a fierce shockwave, _Wow that was easy why didn't I think of using that before ?_

His answer came to him as his legs suddenly gave out on him and he collapsed on the floor in a heap while his body suddenly went cold. He tried to move but it felt like all the life had been sapped from him.

" Damnit Naruto what did I tell you about using that Jutsu !", Tsunade said as she jumped up from her desk and ran over to the fallen blonde.

" Auhg Hey Baa-chan", Naruto greeted with a weak voice.

" You aren't suppose to use your father's jutsu until you can control the amount of chakra you put into it. Since your chakra control is so bad you always overdo it and are forced to use such a ridiculous amount it ends up leaving you dry.", She complained as she tired to heal him by giving him some of her chakra.

" Sorry Baa-chan", he apologized with a smile.

" You know you'll die if you use all your chakra at once and the only way you've been able to use that technique is by using almost ninety percent all within a fraction of a seconds, that puts too much strain on your body, you have to take that into consideration from now on", She informed him as he finally sat up.

" I'll be more careful next time", He promised.

" What's so important that you had to use that technique to come here ?", She asked with suspicion.

" Oh Yeah ! The Kyuubi is free and she's out of control and Ero-Sennin got his ass kicked and we have to stop her !", Naruto said all at once.

" What are you talking about, Jiraiya was suppose to finish the seal so she could never become free from her cage… Wait a minute how are you still alive if she's out ? And since when is it a she ?", Tsunade asked as she started to get a bad feeling about the whole situation.

Before anyone could say another word Tsunade's window burst as a red blur shot through it before erupting into flames and transforming into the figure of a woman all at the same time while gliding through the air.

The Kyuubi tackled Naruto sending them both into the wall were Naruto took the blunt end of the impact. The woman grinned at him while licking her sharp canines.

" You really thought you were going to escape didn't you ? There's no where you can run that I can't follow so don't try it again. This little game was fun but now I'm bored so I get to chose which game we play now", She said as she licked Naruto's face.

"Get off of me !", Naruto groaned as he struggled under her.

" Oh that reminds me, I owe you something for grabbing my tail", She said as she grabbed Naruto's jaw and tilted his head forcefully.

Before Naruto knew what was going on he could feel her sink her teeth into his flesh. He struggled for a bit but her jaw locked down on his neck so he stopped struggling. She slowly retracted and licked the puncture marks on his neck in delight at the sweet taste of his blood.

" You crazy bitch, what the hell is wrong with you !", He said as he forced himself up but she grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him down violently.

" You'll watch your tongue when you speak to me from now on", She warned him.

Naruto looked over at Tsunade who was still stunned over the entire scene in front of her.

" I can't kill you by biting you so don't fuss about it, apparently my saliva has minor covalent properties when applied to your body so even if I tried biting you would be pointless. I was merely giving you a scar, so everyone can see that I claimed you", She informed him with a malevolent smile.

" Enough !", Tsunade barked out in outrage

" Or what ? Do you plan on stopping me Tsunade because if you do I hope you know more than just medical jutsu ", The Kyuubi mocked with a scornful look on her face.

" H-how do you know my name", Tsunade asked in shock.

" I know everything Naruto knows, I've spent the last 18 years viewing the world from his eyes so I know a lot about you, including your fighting style and your weaknesses. Do you still think it's a good idea to interfere in my business ?", She asked with a smug grin.

" I don't care what you know about me I'm not going to let you hurt Naruto for your sick amusement", Tsunade declared as she clenched her fist in anger.

"I'm not going to kill him if that's what you're worried about", She said casually.

" Don't talk about him like he's your pet ! I don't care what your intentions are I can't allow you to roam around Konoha freely so right here and right now I'm going to stop you", Tsunade said bitterly as she entered a fighting stance.

" If you want to throw your life away that's fine by me", The Kyuubi said as she got off of Naruto and stood up.

Naruto looked at the two woman in front of him in fear of what they were going to do to each other. The room was deafly silent as they stared each other down, Naruto hadn't seen Tsunade with that look on her face since she fought with Orochimaru and Kabuto back when he first met her.

_Baa-chan can't beat her she's way more powerful and there's no telling what techniques she could use, what should I do ? That stupid jutsu left me too weak to fight, even now I can barely feel my legs but I can't just sit here and watch them fight._

_This is my fault that the Kyuubi didn't die before and now she's loose in Konoha and no one can stop her. This is my last chance, It's now or never. _

* * *

**A/N**: And that's chapter 1, there will be much more… eventually. This is going to be a fairly lengthy story just like all of mine because no matter how hard I try I can never just write a one shot(almost all my originally stories were suppose to be 2-3 chapters at most), it has to be a full blown story.

This story will definitely be taking a different direction than most stories because I'm not a fan of the Kyuubi being a super hot sweet innocent girl that has been terribly misunderstood. It happens way too much and it just seems ridiculous that everyone plays that same card when it comes to these stories.

That's basically why I write all my stories though, I find something I don't like with the current ones out there and it bothers me until the point where I feel like I have to write a story just so an idea I like is out there. In case you haven't noticed I'm very picky.

Anyway Thanks for reading and leave a review. PEACE.


	2. I'm Only Human

**A/N**: And So the story continues.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Kyuubi Thinking**_

**Jutsu**

Chapter 2: I'm Only Human

Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he tried to force his body into moving but he could not gather enough energy to budge. He felt completely drained and although he knew he had little time to spring into action he still couldn't do it.

_C'mon, move damnit!_ Naruto thought as he tried once again to get up off the floor.

Naruto began to panic as he saw the fierce redhead in front of him slowly advance on Tsunade. He managed to crawl a few feet but then he saw the Kyuubi spring up into the air descending upon Tsunade with her razor-like nails aimed at her throat.

There was a bright explosion of light as the room suddenly went dark and something resembling a body appeared in between Tsunade and her assailant. The room was filled with the sound of ripping flesh and the impact of a body hitting the ground.

The door to Tsunade's office suddenly flew open revealing a very serious Jiraiya accompanied by several high ranked ANBU officers.

"Everyone get down!" Jiraiya yelled as the ANBU stormed in and took positions around the room.

The Kyuubi remained still completely ignoring the interruption as she stared petrified at the scene in front of her. The ANBU surrounding the room dived and grabbed her arms violently spinning her around to face Jiraiya.

Jiraiya put his hands together as he built up his chakra as quickly as he could as his hands erupted in a burst of hand seals. He reached behind him and pulled out several large scrolls that unraveled wildly in the air surrounding the ANBU holding the Kyuubi down.

"Here it comes!" Jiraiya yelled as he flew towards his target with his left hand engulfed in deep purple flames burning from his fingertips while his right had orange flames.

Jiraiya slammed his left fist into her stomach with so much force that her head jerked forced and she spat out blood. His fingers left deep imprints on her stomach that slowly caused a fraction of a seal to appear.

Jiraiya planted his other hand on her completed the series of marks he created with his other hand. The ANBU let go of her arms and she fell on her knees breaking out in a coughing fit.

"Get the restraint on before she recovers" Jiraiya ordered as he held his sore hand.

The ANBU spread into action and placed a large metal cuff around her ankle that had something resembling a seal engraved on it. Jiraiya held the cuff shut reinforcing it with his chakra as the Kyuubi nearly fainted as her tails receded.

"Is everyone okay?" Jiraiya asked as he stood up and looked down proudly at his handiwork.

"Jiraiya get help!" Tsunade yelled from the other side of the room.

"Why what's…" Jiraiya stopped to see Tsunade cradling an unconscious Naruto in her arms as he bled profusely from a deep wound just above the collarbone. She was steadily releasing chakra into the wound but even Jiraiya could tell they would have to move him to the ER to save him.

A wave of panic hit Jiraiya as he looked at his pupil in terror. He immediately spun around to look for help but a sudden movement from the floor alerted him. He stopped dead in his tracks to see the redhead struggling to crawl towards Tsunade.

With a sudden burst of energy she sprung across the room and slapped Tsunade with the back of her hand knocking her away from Naruto. Jiraiya started to jump to Naruto's aid but he stopped when he saw what the Kyuubi was doing.

She pulled Naruto close to her and lowered her head to his wound sucking hard. Tsunade sprang to her feet in a blood thirsty rage but Jiraiya held his hand up blocking her from pounding the redhead to death with her fist.

The Kyuubi raised her head from Naruto's wound and smiled contently with his blood still smeared across her lips and cheek. All that remained of the 2 inch deep gash was nothing more than a small mark.

All of a sudden her eyes went wide before they closed slowly and she collapsed with Naruto's head still cradled in her exposed breast.

Jiraiya walked up to them and kneeled down examining where Naruto's wound was.

"She healed him somehow? Amazing I've never seen this level of healing without medical jutsu. What do you think happened ?" Jiraiya asked as he poked Naruto.

"It doesn't matter, the real question is what do we do now?" Tsunade said still sounding very pissed off.

"It's up to you, as of right now we have her under control but it might be for the best if she's dealt with right away" Jiraiya said as he stood back up.

"What did you do to her?" Tsunade asked as she approached Jiraiya.

"I Sealed off all her chakra. She still has some sort of connection to Naruto so I'm not sure if it would be harmful to him if she dies but at least this way she's mostly harmless. She'll probably be able to overcome the seals I placed on her but the shackle on her left ankle should continuously repress her chakra to incredible low levels." Jiraiya informed Tsunade.

"So you're saying we can't kill her yet?" Tsunade said sounding very irritated.

"First you have to figure out how she's connected to Naruto and what would happen if she were to die. I'm not sure we'll have to take drastic measures though, it would probably be easier to make use of her." Jiraiya suggested.

"What?! Do you think we could actually trust her?" Tsunade asked.

"Well in the unfortunate chance that their lives are intertwined we're going to have to find something to do with her." Jiraiya said.

"We could always place her in the prison, we don't necessarily have to let her have real freedom" Tsunade poised.

"Maybe not but I think it would be better for Naruto if she was allowed to be close to him." Jiraiya suggested.

"And why is that? At best she has a psychotic obsession with him and I don't think he wants to deal with her." Tsunade said firmly.

"That may be true but Naruto has the best chance of keeping her in check until we figure out what to do. He's the only person she will even listen to so that could definitely be used to our advantage" Jiraiya decided as he turned to the ANBU still in the room.

"Alright guys I have an idea" Jiraiya said with a confident smirk.

Tsunade shook her head in dread "This better work Jiraiya".

* * *

The Kyuubi lay lifeless in a dark room rolling around and growling in discomfort. Her body was burning up as she struggled to break down the seals placed on her by Jiraiya. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the seals that made it hard for her to even breathe, shatter like glass.

She could feel the increased blood flow in her body and some of her strength returned to her. She tried to get up but she still felt weak despite already breaking down the seals Jiraiya placed on her.

_**The old man must have tried to seal off my chakra but his jutsu was too weak. There's something wrong though, I still feel extremely weak and I can't build up chakra at all. Damn it I shouldn't have let myself get distracted so easily, **_the formerly nine-tailed vixen mused.

_**If Naruto wasn't being so foolish none of this would have happened. I..I almost killed him back there. He would have been in serious trouble if I didn't make it to him when I did, that damn drunk almost made me hurt him! **_

_**Now she's really has pissed me off, I'll be sure to make her pay for that later.**_ She thought with a sadistic smile as she planned her revenge but then she decided to get back to her current situation.

The Kyuubi forced herself to sit up and looked around the dark room. Somehow she was back in Naruto's room but she didn't know how she got there. The Kyuubi forced herself out of bed and as she crept towards the door her sensitive hearing caught two people in the middle of a conversation.

She ducked low and pressed her ear against the door focusing on the two voices.

"But Ero-Sanin isn't there someone else that can deal with her, why do I have to do it?"

"Because no one else can know about this, besides she likes you kid. If you play your cards right you can end up getting some action if you know what I mean"

"She's crazy!! You think it's a good idea to put my life at risk just so I can get lucky? Plus this is a small apartment**…** where is she going to sleep?"

"You two can share a bed can't you?"

" ERO-SANNIN!!**??**"

"Fine, put her on the couch if you want. And don't you worry about anything Tsunade has an elite ANBU squad following you at all times. Even now they are positioned around this apartment so if anything goes wrong you aren't alone."

"How long does she have to stay here ?"

"Until we find something else to do with her, but till then it's your responsibility to take care of her. We're both unsure what sort of link you two share so keeping her alive is your top priority."

"I can still go out for training though right?"

"Naruto this is serious, she can't leave your sight for even a minute. It would be better to stay here as much as possible but if you do need to leave make sure to stay out of sight."

"Fine…."

"I have to go now, Tsunade said she would be analyzing the samples we took from the Kyuubi soon. I'll get back to you with the results in a few days, try to keep things under control until then"

There was the sound of someone walking before a window was opened and footsteps could be heard on the roof. The Kyuubi stood up and opened the door slowly just to the point were a small sliver of light leaked through the crack.

She peered through the opening to see if any other unwanted guest were in the apartment. She opened the door fully and stormed into the living room to find a very confused Naruto sitting on his couch alone.

She reached out and grabbed Naruto by his collar pulling him out of the seat as her other hand formed a fist and made contact with his face. Naruto fell back when her fist slammed into his nose and landed on his side.

He sat up enraged "What the hell is your problem?"

"Why did you get in the way you damn idiot!! You almost got killed because of your stupidity back there" She yelled sounding even more infuriated than before.

"You shouldn't have been attacking anyone to begin with so don't get mad at me!" Naruto yelled back as he got up.

"She shouldn't have interfered with our game to begin with" She said as she took a seat.

"We weren't playing a game! I was running away from you because you're insane!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"So I heard your little conversation with the old pervert" She said changing the subject.

"Yeah so?" Naruto said stubbornly.

"You're to keep an eye on me correct?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

" Yeah…" Naruto said not liking where this was going.

"Well I suppose I'll cooperate but in return you are to do as I say" She told him.

"How is that going to work ? You're supposed to be listening to me not the other way around!" Naruto said in irritation.

"Fine, I'll just make a small list of demands instead." She said.

" What do you want?" Naruto asked reluctantly.

"I don't want to be stuck in this rundown apartment for starters. I want to be taken outside everyday and I want to eat at restaurants , no ramen! Also I want this taken off" She said as she lifted her leg to show Naruto the thick shackle on her ankle.

" I guess I can do that other stuff but I'm not taking that off!" Naruto said firmly.

She glared at him before bringing her leg up to her face and gnawing on the cold dark metal with her sharp pointed teeth. Naruto stared at her in confusion as he watched her chew on the restraint like an animal with it's foot caught in a trap.

She gave up and sighed but then started to take off the dress they had put on her before they moved her into Naruto's room.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto said in fear as he watched her strip down to her newly acquired bra and panties.

"I don't like these clothes they are restricting and uncomfortable" She answered casually.

"You don't have a choice, you are a human now and you have to wear clothes" Naruto yelled as he watched her unlatch her bra.

"Wouldn't you rather see me without these annoying clothes?" She asked.

"No ! You're just trying to trick me and I'm not letting that happen" Naruto said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She just frowned as she took off her panties too and let them remain on the floor. She put back on the dress feeling better with just the bare fabric touching her skin.

"Was that really necessary?" Naruto asked as he eyed her discarded underwear.

"Stop being so shy, it's getting annoying" She retorted as she walked over to Naruto and sat down in his lap.

Naruto eyed her with caution but didn't try to move away.

"So…where were we?" She said with a smirk as she started to reach for Naruto's shirt.

"Enough already!" Naruto said in anger as he pushed her off of him.

"How dare you push me!" She yelled as she got up off the ground fuming with anger.

"You need to start acting like a normal person from now on so stop with all the queen bullshit, you're a nobody now" Naruto yelled back at her.

She growled at him in irritation by backed down feeling very vulnerable now that her source of power was gone.

"Hmm now that I think about it we're going to have to come up with a name for you" Naruto thought out loud.

"Hey, what do you want your name to be?" Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"You can refer to me as 'Your Highness'" She answered with a smirk.

"I'm not calling you that! Can't you be serious for once?" Naruto said as he reached into his cupboard and took out two packages of ramen.

"Fine call me whatever you want, I really don't care" She said as she folded her arms over he chest and sat impatiently on the couch.

"Hmm, what to call you?" Naruto thought out loud as he rubbed his chin.

"How about Kotone?" Naruto suggested.

"I don't like it" She answered almost immediately.

Naruto furrowed his brow "I'm calling you Kotone" he stated firmly.

"You can call me that but I won't answer to it" She said stubbornly.

Naruto ignored her and walked into the living room with two cups of ramen and placed them on the small table.

"Well anyway since you heard Jiraiya and me talking I'm sure you know that you can't get away with anything now. That thing on your leg should have pretty much crippled your chakra coils" Naruto said smugly.

"I've noticed" She answered sarcastically.

"Well since you can't fight your way out of this mess I suggest you behave otherwise they can just keep you in a cell for the next couple of weeks." Naruto said trying to sound as menacing as possible.

"What do you plan on doing in a few weeks?" She asked with a spark of curiosity.

"I don't know, but by then we're going to find something to do with you" Naruto answered as he started to eat his ramen.

"I hope you know that this stupid thing won't keep me captive for very long" She said as she glared at Naruto angrily.

"Hey you should be thankful you're still alive, I've never seen Baa-chan so pissed off before in my life! I still don't know why they let you stay here but it could be a lot worse for you so shut up!" Naruto said angrily as he practically inhaled his food.

"It is odd, what are they trying to accomplish by keeping me here?" She questioned with a pensive face.

"I don't know but you shouldn't worry about it, you aren't getting free" Naruto said as he finished his food.

Kotone sat there trying to think about what they could be planning but there were too many possibilities. She was taken away from her thoughts as her stomach started rumbling loudly.

"Here!" Naruto said as he pushed the second cup of ramen towards her.

She eyed the ramen for a moment before she slapped it off the table letting it spill all over the floor.

"Haven't we been over this already, I won't eat that garbage" She said.

Naruto jumped out of his chair in outraged "What the hell are doing? No one comes into my house and waste ramen like that !" Naruto said as he rolled up his sleeves and stormed towards her.

Kotone jumped up to her feet and pressed herself against Naruto with a huge smirk on her face.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to punish me for being a bitch?" She asked in a raunchy tone.

Naruto's eye just twitched as he looked at her in a mix of confusion and disbelief. His anger faded away instantly and he back away quickly.

"I don't know what kind of kinky things you're into but it's not happening" Naruto said as he went into the kitchen to put a good amount of distance between them

"You say that now but soon you'll change your mind**.**" She said confidently.

"Whatever" Naruto said as he headed towards his room.

"Where are you going ?" She asked with a slight hint of desperation.

"To bed" Naruto answered right before he slammed the door to his bedroom.

Kotone stared at his bedroom door for a few minutes actually surprised that he left her alone. She got up and walked around the small apartment before she found herself back in the kitchen.

Her stomach was aching and she knew she had to eat something eventually. She scavenged through the entire kitchen leaving a huge mess of open containers of food. She settled on making a cup of ramen herself.

Kotone only wanted to make things difficult for Naruto, although she still considered herself above noodles in general. The whole thing was a poor attempt at flirting but it only resulting in pissing Naruto off.

She sighed as she finished preparing the noodles and sat down on the kitchen counter as she started to eat. She ate her cup of ramen slowly in silence as she thought about her current situation.

_**He hates me doesn't he? Why can't he just accept me as his destined mate? I don't understand how these stupid human relationships work. I've seen Naruto flirt with that damn pinked haired girl but those two just play stupid games with each other.**_

_**Then there's the girl with the Byakugan who hopelessly obsesses over him without informing him of her desires. Neither method shows any results so what other option do I have? I told him flat out I wanted to have sex with him but that didn't work, what the hell am I suppose to do? **_

Kotone threw the empty container at the wall in anger as she let out a frustrated growl. _**I despise all these damn emotions! Why should I care what some stupid human thinks about me? I could crush this whole worthless village if I wanted to; I don't need anyone's approval!**_

She stopped and eyed the large shackle attached to her ankle and got even more frustrated. _**They can't keep me contained like some sort of damn prisoner for long. There has to be a way get free from this…**_

_**Naruto could probably take this off for me but he already refused to help me. Arhg! I'm trying so hard to get him to like me but he still hates me. What has become of me? I've become infatuated with this damn human all of sudden and there's nothing I can do to change it!**_

_**How did this happen, I can't even begin to understand what caused such a disgusting emotion to bloom. I can't think clearly anymore,( all these damn… feelings… they keep clouding my thoughts and then I end up doing (something utterly foolish.) **_

_**I wish I could hate Naruto; this would all have been so easy just a few years ago. Whatever feelings I had for him before have changed so drastically when I became human. Before I found him interesting and actually liked him enough to keep him alive simply out of sheer amusement but now I'm absorbed with him. **_

_**Did I have these feelings all along and this transformation awakened them or did they just appear when I became human? It's too hard to figure out; demons don't feel love so it's possible I was incapable of feeling this before. **_

The chained vixen began to pace back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room and back. Soon she even started running her fingers through her hair, tugging the blood red tresses slightly to try and contain her thoughts; but to no avail.

_**I don't even know if this is what humans call 'love'? NO! It can't be! I refuse to believe I'd ever love a human!**_

_**Why do I feel so drawn to him though? It's something about his spirit, his courage and determination. Out of all the humans I've seen in my time, he's the only one I've ever respected.**_

_**He's fearless and strong although he isn't always the smartest he can outsmart anyone when the pressure is on. For a human he's simply amazing, I guess that's what catches my attention.**_

_**He's the only human I've ever really connected with even though we shared a love/hate relationship. I suppose it's only natural that I would develop these foul feelings now that I've been turned into a human.**_

_**Either way I feel terrible right now, I don't want him to detestation me but it's clear he is forcing himself to just tolerant my existence. I know he is a kind person, so why is he being so cold to me?**_

Kotone was now cuddled up on the couch nearly overwhelmed with a whirlwind of different emotions. She tried to ignore the immense feeling of depression that suddenly engulfed her.

She stared at the wall for a few moments trying to regain her calm but she couldn't. There was an odd sensation of warmth in her eyes that caught her off guard. She snapped out of her trance as she felt something dripping down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes tight to stop the tears from coming but it didn't work. _**I don't want to feel like this anymore; I need to severe the connection I have with Naruto right now. If I can't stop myself from wanting him then I can just get rid of him.**_

_**That's right, all I have to do is kill him! He's sleeping right now all I have to do is smother him in his sleep. No that won't work, I'll feel several times worse after I murdered him and then I'd be crying even more. **_

Kotone stood up and tried to wipe the tears from her face but they kept coming. She walked around the small apartment trying to find something to preoccupy her. Kotone gave up after a while and thought about trying to leave the apartment but then she remembered Naruto and Jiraiya's conversation.

_**They'd probably kill me on sight if I walked out of this house without Naruto escorting me. I need to find something to do, I can't stand being trapped in this place all alone. I don't want to be alone anymore, why can't Naruto understand that. I want affection from him so badly!! **_

Kotone started to feel those unwanted feelings of sadness again and she didn't think she couldn't handle them anymore. She decided to go to bed but she didn't like being in the room alone.

She looked over at the door to Naruto's bedroom and thought about it for a few seconds.

_**He'll probably get angry with me when he wakes up but I won't be able to sleep if I'm out here. Maybe he'll be in a better mood later. **_

She walked over to the door and pushed it open slowly poking her head in the doorway. Her eyes were very sensitive to the light and she immediately adjusted to the darkness. Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his bed with his mouth slightly open as he drooled.

The sight brought an odd sense of happiness to her and she crept inside closing the door behind her. She walked up to the bed and discarded of the uncomfortable clothes they had placed on her after the fight.

Kotone was careful to make as little noise as possible as she crawled into bed with Naruto and snuggled up to him wrapped her body tightly under the covers.

"**We'll be together one day"** She vowed quietly to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto moved around restlessly in his bed. He had one hell of a day yesterday and for some reason he was dreading this morning. He reluctantly opened his eyes as he felt the sun shinning on him from his window.

It was a bright and sunny day outside which would be great for training but he knew that wouldn't be the case today because he had a current assignment. He groaned as he thought about the woman he had to babysit against his will.

Naruto sighed as he decided to get up but as he moved he noticed something was touching him. Suddenly there was a deep growl and Naruto jumped out of bed in shock as he assumed the worse.

He spun around already in a fighting stance ready to attack the wolf that he thought had somehow found it's way into his bed. His look of fear disappeared as he found Kotone tucked snugly under the covers.

She moved around in her sleep as if searching for the warmth of Naruto's body then let out another irate growl when she didn't find him. Naruto watched her for a second wondering what to do.

Part of him was pissed that she had jumped into bed with him but he wasn't sure he wanted to wake her up because then he'd have to deal with her. He decided it was best to just leave her for now and yell at her later.

He left his room and started with his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth and getting dressed. He walked into the kitchen and nearly fainted when he saw the mess that awaited him.

Packages of food were scattered around the entire room as well ever pot and pan Naruto owned.

"That damn perverted fox!" Naruto yelled as he started to clean up the mess and throw out the half eaten articles of food.

"Why do I have to be the one stuck dealing with her?! At first I didn't think she was too bad but after that whole incident with Tsunade I want nothing to do with her. I guess I forgot that underneath that body is still a heartless killer.

_It just didn't hit me until last night, that girl in the next room is the one who kill thousands of people, no maybe millions. She is the reason I never had parents, she's the reason I've been tormented by this village my whole life. _

_I wanted to forgive her, I tried so hard to ignore those facts but it's clear she doesn't want to change. She'll never be anything but a murderer at heart. Why should I be nice to her knowing that? _

_She ruined my life and she doesn't care, she killed my family and she doesn't care. She should be my sworn enemy and yet I'm stuck babysitting her._

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration as he finished picking up the last of the garbage that was discarded all over his kitchen. He didn't like these feelings of pent up anger that were festering but he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her, not when she couldn't care less about what happened.

He took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts out of his head. Despite what he was feeling now he wasn't going to let her ruin his day. He tried to clear his head as he pulled out a bowl from his cupboard and poured himself some cereal.

He sat at the small table eating quietly by himself thinking about what he should do with the rest of the day. If he did plan on going out he'd be stuck taking her with him and that pretty much restricted him from most activities.

Naruto finished eating his breakfast and decided to go see if Kotone was awake yet. He walked into his room approaching his bed quietly. She was still sound asleep even though it was getting rather late in the morning.

Naruto stared down at her for a while debating whether it was wise to disturb her from such a deep sleep.

"Hey get up!" Naruto said as he nudged her shoulder.

She growled in discontent but gradually opened her eyes as he continued to disturb her. She used her arms to push up her body so she could see what was going on. Her eyes were still half lidded and it was obvious she still wasn't fully awake.

"What's going on?" she moaned sleepily.

"I'm going out and unfortunately I can't leave you here by yourself so you're coming too" Naruto said firmly as he awaited her response.

She just stared back at him blankly clearly on the verge of falling back asleep.

She only moaned as she let her body drop back against the soft mattress while she let her eyelids descend slowly.

"I'm still tired" She complained as she rolled over.

"Stop being such a baby it's practically one o' clock already!" Naruto said as he grabbed the covers and yanked them away from Kotone.

Naruto was greeted with another eyeful of the redheaded beauty but this time it was partially his fault for her indecent exposure. He quickly threw the covers back over her body just as fast as he took it off.

"Why are you always naked?!" Naruto yelled as he tried to stop himself from blushing.

"I told you I don't like those clothes, if you found me something more comfortable I'll wear it" She mumbled as she rubbed her face against the pillow.

"Stop complaining" Naruto scowled but she just ignored him.

"Why don't you get back in bed" Kotone suggested as a smirk came on her face.

"That stuff is really starting to get old" Naruto said as he looked down at her with an irritated look on his face.

Before he even noticed she moved Kotone jumped up and grabbed Naruto throwing him in the bed with her and pinning him down. She smirked victoriously as she let her hot breath wash against his cheek.

"Did you already forget that you belong to me?" She teased in a sultry tone as she licked his ear.

"Get off me!" Naruto said as he started to try to pry her off without feeling her up.

"Why are you being so difficult?!" Kotone yelled as her anger randomly skyrocketed.

Naruto stared at her in confusion, she seemed genuinely upset and emotional rather than before when she was just enraged. Naruto looked into her eyes and he saw some kind of deep confliction.

"What do you expect from me?" Naruto said in a cold voice.

"Get out"

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"GET OUT!" Kotone screamed as she moved away from Naruto and shoved him off the bed.

"What the hell?!" Naruto screamed as he hit the floor but before he could react he had to duck to dodge a barrage of items.

He crouched down low as his alarm clock slammed into the wall and broke into pieces. Naruto looked up to see Kotone grabbing everything in sight and launching it at Naruto with everything she had.

Naruto dived out of the way and ran towards the door slamming it shut behind him. _What did I do now? Shit! Now I can't even go in my own room, this is getting out of control. I need to figure out how to keep her calm but what should I do._

_This was all Ero-Sannin and Baa-chan's idea so they better have an answer for me. I don't really want to leave her here but I don't want to open that door either._

Naruto thought about his options for a minute and decided to see if Kotone had settled down. He reached out and tried to turn the handle slowly but it wouldn't budge. Naruto twisted the handle as hard as he couldn't without breaking it and it still wouldn't move.

_Damnit she locked the door, well I guess that's all I can really do for now. I'd rather not try to sneak through the window so I'll go see what Baa-chan has to say. She gives better advice than Ero-Sannin anyway._

Naruto gave the door to his bedroom one last look before he left his apartment being sure to stop and alert the guards that Kotone was locked in his room. He headed towards the Hokage tower as fast as he could, he didn't want her to come up before he got back.

* * *

Kotone looked around the room she had all but decimated. It had been a little over half an hour since Naruto had left but her anger still hadn't subsided. In all honestly she didn't even know why she exploded on him.

When he told her off something inside her just cracked and she knew that she would get emotional again. She didn't want to show her weakness to him so to protect herself she turned to the one emotion she knew all too well, rage.

It was almost a joyful feeling compared to the bitter sadness that she just recently became acquainted with. That was the ironic part though, now she had tasted just a small fraction of what she had made others feel and she couldn't handle it.

Her feelings were insignificant compared to all the grief and sorrow she had spread because of her murderous tendencies. Now looking back on what she had done in her life she started to feel a new emotion, regret.

Nothing she had done in the past had ever affected her but now she was being haunted by her past. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Naruto had been so cold to her but what could she expect from the one person she had tormented the most?

Still she wanted Naruto to forgive her, to accept her with open arms. Out of all the people in the world only someone like Naruto could ever put her past behind her and she knew it. He was the only person she could trust and the only person she cared about.

Kotone wanted to be with him so badly that it was the only thing she could think about. Despite being the one person who knows him the best she still couldn't figure out how to approach him.

Kotone didn't want to admit how she felt because she was ashamed but at the same time she was determined to be with Naruto. Her only problem was that she didn't know how to react in this situation.

Her instincts told her to take what she wanted by force because that's how things worked before but it was obviously not working. The more Kotone tried to force Naruto into a relationship the more distance he put between them.

Kotone was still curled up on Naruto's bed thinking feverously about everything that had happened since she was born again as a human.

_**No matter how I look at it I can't figure out why I need him. This attachment that's developed is like a weed. It's grown far out of my control and nothing can kill it. I guess at this point it doesn't matter anymore; I have no choice but to embrace this new feeling.**_

_**I'll gain Naruto's forgiveness and then we can be together forever. From now on I'll try to gain Naruto's affection some other way; I can't force him to be mine so I'll have to entice him with other things. She smirked as she thought about seducing Naruto, it had proven unsuccessful so far but she hadn't given up on that option yet.**_

She got out of bed and stepped over some of the broken glass from the frame of an old photo that she threw across the room. Her eyes passed over the shards of glass but something caught her attention.

Kotone bent over and pull the picture out from the remains of the frame. Her eyes narrowed into a death glare as she stared at it with an immense hatred. It was suddenly clear to her why Naruto had been rejected her sexual advances.

She was sure any man would fall for her beauty regardless of whether they liked her or not but Naruto had easily denied her. Gaining Naruto's forgiveness was not her only object, she now had someone she needed to eliminate.

Kotone smirked as she put the picture down. _**I should have known earlier that you'd get in between us. Oh well it won't be long before I find you and end your miserable life. The next time we meet will be the last time you draw breath, Ha ha ha I'll be seeing you soon Sakura.**_

* * *

Naruto frowned as he stared back at Tsunade. This has been a surprisingly unproductive conversation he had been sharing with the Hokage and it was starting to get annoying. Naruto sighed as he tried to think of something to clam Tsunade down but she was pretty riled up.

"Listen Baa-chan can't we have Ero-Sannin do something about her?" Naruto asked hoping that this meeting would end with some sort of progress made.

"That old pervert would enjoy that too much, besides I don't like her having so much freedom after that stunt she pulled yesterday. I'm fairly sure you two don't share a vitality link so there's no point in keeping her alive anyway" Tsunade answered stubbornly.

"But are you one hundred percent sure about that?" Naruto asked emphasizing the percentage.

"Hmmph." was all Tsunade said.

Naruto let out an exhausted sigh "Is killing her the _only_ option you have in mind?"

"Naruto you don't understand how serious this whole even is! We have the Kyuubi reincarnated in the flesh walking amongst us, we can't just treat this like some big joke. Even though we've restraint her it's not a permanent fix, we don't even know how long that lock will hold." Tsunade informed Naruto.

"What?! That thing can break down?!" Naruto said in a panic.

"Those types of chakra restraints aren't meant for someone with as much raw power as she has. Understand that those things are only used on S level criminals and even then it's usually only long enough for us to process their execution." Tsunade answered.

"How long do they usually last for S level criminals?" Naruto asked curiously.

"On average about a month and a half but I know we can expect her's to collapse far sooner than that. From what I've heard she already broke down the seals Jiraiya put on her" Tsunade said regretfully.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked feeling slightly confused.

"You don't think those guards are just sitting around you're apartment doing nothing do you?" Tsunade said sarcastically with a smirk.

"They're watching us even when we're inside my apartment ? Isn't that taking this a little too far?" Naruto said in outrage.

"Why? What do you have to hide?" Tsunade asked with an even larger smirk.

"Nothing!" Naruto answered quickly with a slight blush.

" Naruto.. I know she's been coming on to you but don't let your guard down just because she shows you a little skin. I'd like to think that you'd be smarter than to fall for the tricks of that stupid whore, but Jiraiya was your mentor after all" Tsunade said with a sigh of disapproval.

"Hey you can't compare me with him, I'm not nearly as perverted as him!" Naruto said defensively.

"But you don't deny being perverted" Tsunade retorted.

"Stop twisting my words" Naruto said in irritation.

"Anyway, she is a fox after all so just assume that she's up to something. It's in her nature to be sneaky and cunning and it's obvious she's after something so try to find out what that is. It's your mission to do that and then report back to me as soon as you find out something substantial." Tsunade said in her usual strict tone.

"But that's not why I'm here! I asked you to help me figure out some way to keep her under control. If I can't get her to even relax how am I suppose to get information out of her?" Naruto asked.

"Flirt with her a little, Jiraiya seems to think she has a thing for you but I'm a little skeptical. Either way a little flirting won't hurt anyone, unless there's something else to this little crush of hers that you aren't telling me about" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

Naruto swallowed hard. He had failed to mention the conversation he had with Kotone were she told him they were going to start a clan together. At first he simply forgot it but now he didn't want to tell Tsunade because it was just an awkward conversation and he'd had enough of her sex talks.

Besides that Naruto thought Kotone's plan was so farfetched and ridiculous that it wasn't even worth mentioning. There was no way in hell she could force him to impregnate her and zero chance he would raise a family with her.

Naruto got up out of his chair and stretched as he headed towards the window.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked a little surprised that he decided to end the conversation early.

"I have to get back before she comes out of the room. I don't want my whole apartment trashed." Naruto answered as he opened the window.

" One more thing.." Tsunade said as Naruto started to climb outside.

"I know you must feel some level of hatred towards her for all the pain she's caused you and for what happened to your father but you have to look past that." Tsunade said sympathetically.

"Why do you care if I hate her or not?" Naruto asked coldly as he leaned away from the window to face Tsunade.

"Because I don't want something like this changing you. You've always had such a pure heart and it would tragic to see you become cold over something like this. There's nothing you can do to her that will ever make the pain go away so letting go is all you can do" Tsunade said warmly.

"I understand, but it feels impossible at times. At one point in my life I told myself I'd make the Kyuubi pay for all the pain it caused me. Now I have to see Kotone face to face and no matter how many times I tell myself things are different I don't feel like they are." Naruto answered sadly.

"I know it's not something you can force yourself to do, I just want to make sure you know it's the only way though. You can't overcome pain and suffering if you succumb to it and become just like your enemy." Tsunade retorted as she studied Naruto's expression.

"I'll come to terms with it eventually, but now is just too soon." Naruto said with a bittersweet smile.

"Good, now go complete your mission, and don't hesitate to come and talk to me if problems arise." The Godaime Hokage said with a proud smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine" Naruto assured her as he left.

He smiled as he headed back towards his apartment. _I don't know why Baa-chan is so worried. I've already dealt with the worst from Kotone by now, what else could possibly go wrong? _

**A/N**: Anyway that's all for now. Things are slow now but they will pick up soon so don't worry if not much is happening. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Peace.


	3. Intruder Alert

**A/N**: Welcome back everyone! It's been a few months but I'm planning on getting things moving again. I want to thank everyone for the feedback. It's greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

_**Kyuubi Thinking **_

**Jutsu **

Chapter 3: Intruder Alert

Naruto rushed home hoping that his house would be in one piece. He ran faster and faster hopping from building to building with amazing swiftness. He could see his apartment in the distance.

It was still surrounded by ANBU captains, with one stationed at every possible exit and a few one the roof. _What the hell?! There are even more guards than there was earlier. Is Baa-chan expecting something to happen soon? _

The apartment grew larger and larger as Naruto nearly flew across the city._ Hopefully she's calmed down already because I don't really want to deal with any more violent outbursts. _

_I don't know how to handle her though, she's pretty much bipolar and now I have to worry about her restraint losing its power. As much as I dislike her I have to somehow get her on my side so she at least listens to me._

_Things may not become simple but they could definitely be easier,_ Naruto thought as he landed in front of his door. He looked around him almost expecting one of the guards to talk to him but nothing happened.

He opened his door cautiously and walked inside his small apartment bracing himself for the worst. Naruto blinked hard as he looked at his apartment. It was not only just how he left it but there was complete silence.

Naruto walked inside and closed the door behind him still not convinced that everything was fine. He took slow steps as he looked around for any sign of danger. From the looks of things Kotone had not left his room.

_Hmm, this is either a really good sign or an omen. It doesn't look like anything outside of my room has even been touched but that could mean she's still locked in there. At this point I don't know what's worse. _

_If she's still in there I can at least have some peace out here but then I won't be able to get any of my stuff. I really don't want to sleep on the couch though so I hope she comes out soon._

Naruto walked to his room and reached for the handle. He was surprised when he found it unlocked. He pushed open the door to find Kotone sitting on his bed with her back against the headboard.

She looked over at him with her golden eyes locking with his in an almost menacing way. She immediately turned away harsh and her long redish orange hair swirled up covering the side of her face.

Naruto walked inside and looked around for the stuff she had thrown at him but the floor was clean. He could tell a few things were missing from his room but he didn't want to ruin the peace by asking her about them.

He sat down on the bed facing Kotone still questioning whether or not he should say anything.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked after a few seconds of contemplating.

"I'm fine" She said dryly still facing the wall.

Naruto waited for her to say something else but she seemed content with just sitting there. Naruto got up and started to walk away not really sure what to do now.

"Wait!" Kotone said as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"What?" Naruto said slightly irritated as he looked back at her.

"Can we go outside now? I promise I'll be good!" She said pouting as she waited for his answer.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously thinking back to what Tsunade had just told him.

"Why do you want to go outside?" He questioned distrustfully.

"I just want some fresh air" She said as she stood up and got closer to him.

"Can't I just open a window?" Naruto offered.

Her facial expression immediately shifted to an aggravated grimace "Why don't you trust me?! I haven't done anything to you to deserve this kind of punishment! You can't expect me to be fine if I'm stuck in this pitiful apartment all the time!"

"Alright, alright, we can go out for a few minutes just calm down." Naruto said as he noticed her anger rising at an alarming rate.

"Thank you so much" she said happily as she suddenly hugged Naruto tightly.

"Uhh, you're welcome" Naruto said uncomfortably as he was caught off guard by the unexpected embrace.

She was resting her head against his shoulder and smiling happily to herself but then something caught her attention. She looked up at Naruto with an accusing expression on her face.

Naruto just looked at her in confusion; he was becoming more and more uncomfortable as he felt her large breast pressed hard against him.

"Where were you just now?" She asked with condemning eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked a little nervously.

"You have a woman's scent on you, who was it?" She demanded.

"It was no one, don't worry about it" Naruto said hoping she would leave it alone.

Kotone moved in so that her nose was brushing against Naruto's neck. She sniffed him a few times before saying anything "It's a familiar scent….it was Tsunade, wasn't it?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah it was Tsunade, happy now?"

She looked rather relieved and smiled contently before leaning forward and kissing his cheek, "Okay then let's go!"

Naruto barely got the chance to say anything before she grabbed his hand and nearly ripped it off as she ran towards the front door. He stumbled as he nearly tripped but managed to gain his balance as he caught up to her.

"Slow down! We're going where I want so don't get too excited" Naruto warned her.

"Okay fine" Kotone said as she stopped and moved closer to Naruto still not releasing his hand.

_I know I'm going to regret this, she's already acting weird and I have a feeling she's going to cause trouble. I should try to keep her as far as possible from the town so maybe we should go near the training grounds. _

_I really don't want to hang out with her at all but if things are going to work out peacefully I need to befriend her. One way or the other I have to figure out a way to keep from everyone._

"Where are we going?" Kotone asked as Naruto lead her out of his apartment.

"It's a surprise" Naruto said as he thought about the situation.

Naruto looked over at her as he felt Kotone squeeze his hand tighter. She was smiling rather pleasantly as they walked along the road. There was something about her expression that made Naruto think that, maybe she was really human after all.

This entire time she had been hostile and rather vicious but now she seemed calm and reasonable. Before now Naruto had never really believed she was actual human, if anything it felt more like a human skin containing a demon.

Upon looking at her now, Naruto saw her in a completely different light. Her human aspects seemed more apparent to him now that they were so close. He could smell what almost seemed to be perfume off her and as they walked her soft smile grew.

Despite his inhibitions towards her, he couldn't deny that she was beyond gorgeous. Naruto had to admit that even though she was behaving herself, he still didn't trust her. Tsunade's words stuck in his head as they walked past the team seven training grounds and into the forest.

He couldn't let go of the one thing that had always defined his relationship with the Kyuubi from the begging. She was the one responsible for the death of his father, she was the reason he had been cursed an orphan and suffered so greatly his entire life.

* * *

Kotone smiled contently as her and Naruto headed towards the training grounds on the outskirts of the city. She could easily make out the ANBU troops that had been following them since they left.

She began to recognize familiar places from Naruto's memory. _**Ha ha ha, now I have him right where I want him. Things couldn't be going along any better! We're alone in an isolated place without interruptions.**_

_**I know I can gain his devotion if I play my cards right. I need to make sure to keep him away from other women though. I suppose Tsunade is the only exception but everyone else is a possible threat.**_

"Alright this is as far as we're going" Naruto stated as they walked into a small clearing near a pond.

Kotone finally released Naruto's hand and took a few steps ahead of him while taking a deep breath. She exhaled deeply feeling especially refreshed as she twirled around enjoying the crisp air.

She looked back at Naruto. He was sitting down on a tree stump watching her out of the corner of his vision.

"Come over here" Kotone said with a grin on her face as she sat down in the tall grass.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he watched her carefully.

"Fine I'll come over there" Kotone said playfully as she crawled towards Naruto like a cat stalking a mouse.

Naruto ignored her but suddenly he was hit with a shocking amount of weight as she tackled him. He fell off of his sitting place and rolled around in the grass fighting with Kotone for dominance.

Kotone laughed happily as she slammed Naruto's back against the ground and sat on top of him victoriously. She was sitting over his lap with her knees at each side of his hips. She looked down at him with a grin as he glared at her in confusion and irritation.

"Get off me." Naruto said dryly as he waited for her to move.

"Make me!" Kotone retorted stubbornly.

Naruto started to sit up but Kotone quickly pinned down his shoulders with her hands. Naruto looked up at her with a determined look as he tried harder. She grinned at him as she bent down so that she could whisper in his ear.

She was so close that Naruto could feel her breath washing over the side of his face in slow steady waves.

"You're going to have to try harder if you want to escape" She taunted in a sexy tone.

Naruto groaned as he tried to get her off him without using excessive force but he could tell that probably wouldn't work. Kotone started to gently scratch at Naruto's chest, tearing at the fabric playfully.

"I said get off" Naruto yelled as he sprung up suddenly sending Kotone falling back on her ass.

"Alright I've tried to be patient but I can't take this anymore! I don't know what you expect from me but it's definitely not going to happen. So why don't you leave me alone?" Naruto said as he marched away from her without giving her the chance to respond.

Kotone sat there in the grass completely shocked as she watched Naruto leave. She had never known Naruto to have any sort of temper and his irritation with her was puzzling. The feeling of isolation returned as the only sound she heard was the buzzing of various insects.

She sighed deeply as the returning feeling of disappointed flooded her and she curled up slightly pressing her knees against her full chest. She looked around lazily counting the amount of soldiers still guarding her.

There were about eighteen of them moving around her, watching her like a hawk stalking preparing to swoop down on an unsuspecting mouse.

_**I did it again, I angered Naruto. What do I keep doing wrong, we had hardly been here for fifteen minutes before he left. Why does this keep happening? We were getting along much better on the way here so where did it go wrong? **_

_**What is it that I'm supposed to do to attract a mate in this form? For whatever reason he is ignoring my body. I know he's attracted to me but at the same time I feel like I disgust him.**_

_**It's probably her fault! That's the only logical answer. He must be distracted by another female. Well only the strongest female gets the choice male, so all I have to do is prove my dominance. **_

Kotone smirked as she stood up and looked around cautiously. The guards were still very alert especially now that she was standing up. She sat back down in a meditation stance and tried to take control of her chakra flow.

The brace around her ankle had already eroded to the point were she had regained twenty percent of her power. Kotone closed her eyes and scanned her infinite memory searching for a particular location in Konoha.

Her eyes shot open as her sharp canines poked out in a crooked grin. Her hands erupted in a series of seals and as the guards started to slowly move in a bright light flashed. Within an instant a blinding light took all of the soldiers off guard and they shielded their eyes with their hands and as they ran towards her.

"Check the perimeter!!" One of the captains yelled as he looked around in a panic.

"Spread out and search she couldn't have gotten far" Someone else yelled.

They quickly jumped into action and within seconds had the area completely covered. One of the soldiers stood staring at the others in complete confusion. "I don't know what kind of jutsu that was but I've never seen anything like that before in my life. Maybe we weren't ready to contain her just yet."

* * *

Naruto continued to walk through the village. He had no clue where he was going but anywhere seemed like a better spot then with the Kyuubi. Naruto felt like he desperately needed to think and she was suffocating him.

He looked up to see where he had wandered to and couldn't help but laugh when he saw the ramen shop directly in front of him.

"I'll take that as a sign" Naruto said with a smile as he headed towards the stand.

He pushed aside the small curtain and took a seat on his usual stool.

"Ahh, my favorite customer! What can I get for you today?" Teuchi asked with a smile as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll take four large bowls, it doesn't matter what kind" Naruto said in a serious tone as his mind raced.

"Oh, something bothering you?" Teuchi inquired.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do about this girl, but it's much more difficult than I thought" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Oh, girl problems huh? Anything you think I could help with?" Teuchi asked.

"No I'm afraid it's something I have to figure out on my own." Naruto said sadly.

Teuchi nodded and headed back into the kitchen to prepare Naruto's food. Naruto watched him go but then brought himself back to the topic on hand.

_I don't know why I got so angry but I just can't stand dealing with her if she's going to act like that. My whole life I've been forced to deal with the Kyuubi. Can't I get a break for once? _

_She's suffocating me right now, I just need my space. I really hope we are not connected on any way so they can just get rid of her already. I want to get back to my life; I shouldn't have to babysit her._

_Things wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't obsessed with sex. I can't just sit there and watch her flaunt her body right in front of my face, I'll go insane! If only she acted like a normal person for a change things would be so much easier._

_I don't think I can actually get her to focus on anything other than sex though. She seems to have a one track mind. If only there was just some way to shut her up without playing into her plan. _

_There has to be something I can do. I really don't think I can resist her much longer but there has to be more to her goals than she is telling me. If she just wants to get pregnant why can't she find someone else? _

_She could just be lying to me in order to get something else, but I don't have the slightest idea what she could achieve with sex. The way she talks she sounds like a damn succubus. Yeah I could definitely see her using sex as a lie so I can let my guard down and she could steal my soul._

_That makes more sense, she could be trying to go around and steal the souls of everyone by having sex with them to prolong her own life. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? That's ridiculous. I must be reading too many of Jiraiya's books because that didn't even make sense._

_Ahgg, alright think harder, c'mon you can come up with something!_

"Your food is ready!" Teuchi declared as he brought out four large bowls of ramen on a tray.

"Thanks" Naruto said with a smile as he grabbed the first bowl and dug in. As he ate he continued to rattle his brain with an answer. He quickly finished his first bowl and went for the second as another person entered the booth.

Naruto looked over to see Shikamaru placing an order. Shikamaru spotted him and decided to sit in the seat next to him.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see" He said in his usual lazy voice as he waited for his ramen.

"Yeah I just got back into town with Jiraiya. How have things been here since I've been gone?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Meh, nothing eventful, unfortunately I've been pretty busy though." Shikamaru said in irritation.

"Ha Ha, has Baa-chan been giving you more jobs?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"She's been even more troublesome than usual. I've been spending my nights at the Hokage Tower a lot recently. They decided to intern me with the ANBU code breakers and the Interrogation unit." He said exasperatedly.

"Sounds like fun" Naruto said with a chuckle as he noticed how tired Shikamaru looked.

"You have no idea how taxing it gets after a few weeks, I rarely get time to myself anymore" He said as Teuchi returned with his medium sized bowl.

"Hey Shikamaru, I've been having problems dealing with a person, do you think you can help me?" Naruto asked slyly hoping Shikamaru wouldn't have some insight.

"Sure, what's the problem?" He asked as he started to eat his noodles.

"She's almost like a prisoner, I'm suppose to be watching her and keeping her in my apartment but she's completely out of control. What do you think I should do to get her to listen to me?" Naruto asked.

"A girl huh, well to tell you the truth I've never really known what to do with women in general but I guess you have to convince her that it's in her best interest to follow your orders." Shikamaru suggested.

"How so? The one thing I know that she wants to most I can't give to her so what do I do then?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Well I guess you can try to come to some sort of compromise. Try to find something else she wants and offer her that for her cooperation. If that still doesn't work then you need to convince her that you'll help her achieve whatever other goals she has" Shikamaru said as he slurped down his noodles.

Naruto sat there for a second thinking about the advice the notoriously lazy ninja just gave him.

"If for some reason none of those work what would you do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Most likely give up" Shikamaru said with a laugh as he leaned back and looked at the empty bowl in front of him.

Naruto laughed with him but it didn't set his worries to rest to know that his options were so limited.

"But in all seriousness if none of those plans work than you might have to take extreme action" Shikamaru said as he paid for his food.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well if it is a prisoner than you might have to take her to Ibiki or have her permanently locked away" Shikamaru said as he stood up to leave.

"Alright thanks for the help" Naruto said as he started to leave.

"No problem" Shikamaru said with a wave as he exited the booth and left Naruto alone with his thoughts.

_Maybe Shikamaru is righ,t but no matter what I don't want to have her killed by Ibiki or sentenced to life in prison. I know she has done some terrible things but I don't want to be responsible for continuing the cycle, enough people have suffered as it is._

_She may just be a demon but killing her will solve nothing and even I know it. Well that means the only option I have is to try to negotiate with her again, all I have to do is think of something more appealing to her than I am. _

Naruto sighed as he thought about it again. He let his head drop against the wooden counter of the booth in defeat. _Why does my life have to be so complicated? _

* * *

Kotone felt herself being pulled through the universe and suddenly her body slammed into the ground. The bright light that led to immense darkness had blinded her but now her vision was returning.

She blinked hard as she looked around to see if her justu was a success. She smiled proudly as she found herself at her destination more or less. She now stood near the center of Konoha in the upper middle class housing district.

_**Thank you for showing me such a useful justu Naruto!**_ She thought happily as she triumphed over herself easily escaping her guards within a fraction of a second.

She closed her eyes for a second as she altered her chakra to flow through hr pupils. She re-opened them and scanned the house she was standing in front of. After a few seconds she frowned when she realized that her trip was in vain.

_**DAMNIT, where the hell is she? Well now what am I suppose to do if Sakura is not home? I only have so much time before the guards find me again so I need to act quickly. **_

_**Since I'm here, might as well leave my mark, she needs to know not to get in my way. **_

She pulled up the sides of her already short dress to reveal some kunai she had tapped to her thighs. She smiled as she admired the modified explosive tags she had made for them, all of which were stolen from Naruto's room.

With a flick of her wrist she launched them towards the wall of the house and watch attentively as huge explosions took chunks out of the house. She surveyed the damage and after careful consideration decide it was not sufficient enough to teach Sakura a lesson

_**I suppose that will show her I'm serious, but then again that side of the house could probably be repaired in a few weeks. No, that's not good enough, she has to be terrified of me.**_

_**In fact I want to see her wet herself in fear and run for her pitiful life. I'll sit here and wait for her to return and once she sees what I can do she'll flee like a scared animal. Then I'll chase her down and gut her in the middle of the streets for everyone to see, **_Kotone thought merrily as she decided she would avoid being caught long enough to meet Sakura.

She grinned as she formed a long series of hand seals. She breathed in deeply filling her lungs to the limit with oxygen. She charged the air in her chest with her venomous chakra and then quickly spit it out blowing glowing orange flames all over the house.

Her eyes lit up in mischievous joy as she watched one whole side of the house ignite in flames and burn. After several seconds of forcing more and more air out of her lungs she started to get tired. She finally stopped the jutsu and stood there calmly admiring her handiwork.

The flames were produced with her demonic chakra so they were burning through the house at an amazing rate. Within minutes the roof had caved in because of the damage done to the sides and support beams.

Kotone then noticed the large clouds of black smoke that rose from the vicious flames. The smoke had risen very high into the sky and only grew thicker as the flames ravished everything in sight.

_**Hmm that smoke could become a problem, it's bound to bring me unwanted attention. They'll probably be here within minutes now so I guess I have no choice but to surrender and go quietly. **_

_**That's so disappointing I really want to kill her while I'm here but I suppose I'll have to wait a little longer.**_

Kotone frowned as she became aware of several people closing in on her location. Suddenly the sound of multiple footsteps echoed around her as shinobi landed in every direction.

"Freeze or we will not hesitate to kill you!" Someone yelled as they all took position.

Kotone sighed as she turned around and looked at the group of about thirty-five ANBU soldiers.

_**Well this is going to be interesting…**_

* * *

Naruto was walking back towards the forest hoping Kotone was still there with the guards. He wanted to apologize for yelling at her and try to make peace with her again. He was hoping that a good talk between them could fix the problem but he was having trouble even finding her.

The spot where he left her was empty and there were no signs of a fight of any sort. Naruto looked around again feeling very confused as he tried to figure out where his guest had gone to.

"Hmm well maybe she got bored and went home." Naruto thought out loud as he gave up and started his walk back to his small apartment.

He was in a much better mood now that his stomach was full and Shikamaru gave him some hope. He looked up at the setting sun with a content smile on his face while he continued the long tread back into Konoha.

_I wonder what she's doing by herself. Hopefully she isn't causing too much of a mess because I'm feeling pretty tired and I want to get some sleep for a change. Maybe this situation won't be so bad after all._

_I know we didn't get off to a good start but once we get use to each other things will be fine. Despite her being crazy it's nice to have someone else with me. I've been spending so much time training lately that I haven't been able to relax and just enjoy life._

_I haven't really seen any of my friends in a long time too. Ever since the seal started to weaken I haven't been able to spend any more than a day or two in Konoha at a time. I'm really glad that finally got taken care of but at the same time my problems might have become worse._

_I don't know what I expect to happen with the Kyuubi, but I hope things don't become more complicated than they are already. I kind of feel bad for her but it's her own fault. She needs to learn how to take responsibility for her actions and stop being so damn selfish._

_That's the one thing that drives me crazy, people who only care about themselves and not all the people they hurt. As long as that's her attitude I can't deal with her. Every moment I spend with her she just goes on and on about what she wants and all that garbage but what about me?_

_I'm the one who was threatened, beaten, and hated all for her sake, but that's not important at all. I don't know how to make her understand this but it has to happen if we are ever going to become anything close to friends._

Naruto frowned as he thought about how difficult it was going to be to finally make peace with the Kyuubi but he pushed those thoughts away as he reached his front door. He had left his front door unlocked so he just pushed it open bracing himself for just about anything.

He stood still as he stared inside his living room. There wasn't a soul within the tiny apartment, and even more disturbing was the lack of a note. Naruto walked inside feeling slightly more nervous now.

He ran his hand through his hair as he paced back and forth trying to figure out why not even the soldiers decided to leave some clue behind for him. He walked up to his couch and dropped his body on it lazily.

Naruto groaned as he lay down and covered his face with his hands "Where the hell did everyone go?!"

He sighed as he remained there debating whether or not to go to Tsunade about it.

_Great! Now I really fucked up. If I go back and tell Baa-chan that I lost the Kyuubi she's going to be furious but it's starting to look like I don't have a choice. I know the Kyuubi is supposed to be restrained by that chakra brace but she could still be dangerous._

_I can't risk people getting hurt but what if Baa-chan doesn't know? Then that must mean she killed all the guards or at least got away from them. Even if she could get away from the guards she wouldn't leave right?_

_No of course she wouldn't leave; she still needs me to fulfill her plans so she has to come back for me before she escapes. No, what am I saying? There is no way in hell she got away from all those guards without a fight._

_I would have at least heard it if she attacked them. Everything is too quiet for something like that to be going on. That still doesn't leave me many options. She's still in the city I know that much but where to look? _

_Maybe I should seriously go see Baa-chan. If I haven't found her already I doubt I can now especially when it's dark plus the fact that I've already covered a lot of ground already and not one sign of her._

Naruto sat up now feeling slightly irritated that everyone would just disappear without a trace. He got up and headed towards the front door and left locking it behind him. He jumped up landing on a neighboring roof and started towards Hokage Tower.

It was only a few minutes before he found himself scaling the long staircase that led to the floor Tsunade's office was on. He ran through the lobby and walked up to Shizune who just walked out of the office with a grim look on her face.

"Hey Shizune!" Naruto called out as he waved to her.

She was looking down at her feet but at the recognition of her name she looked up quickly, "Oh Naruto I didn't see you there. How have you been?"

"I've been better" Naruto answered truthfully as he laughed at his own predicament.

"Well things will always get better, it's important to remember that" Shizune said cheerfully.

"Yeah I hope so, but anyway do you know if Baa-chan is busy right now?" Naruto asked.

"No she's actually been pretty free this evening. I think she's doing something she isn't telling me about but she's been in her office all day" Shizune said with her suspicions still not put to rest.

"Oh okay, thanks for the heads up. I have to talk to her about something now but I'll see you later" Naruto said quickly as he walked past her and headed towards the office.

"Okay bye" Shizune said in confusion to Naruto's back as he hurried off.

Naruto kept his fingers crossed as he knocked on the door and as usual Tsunade told him to enter. He opened the doors and found Tsunade sitting at her desk with her chin resting on her intertwined fingers.

She was watching him carefully with a very serious look on her face that told Naruto he was already in deep shit.

"Uhh, Hey Baa-chan" Naruto said nervously as he gave her his best fox like grin.

"What took you so long" Tsunade said under her breath as she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in a clueless tone.

"Stop playing games Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as she stood up and slammed her fist into her desk effectively cracking it in half.

"Do you know where she is?" Naruto asked truly not wanting to know the answers.

"Downstairs" Tsunade said simply as she sat back down in her chair.

"Downstairs where?" Naruto asked confused.

"Downstairs in a level five containment cell in the interrogation division" She said with a long sigh.

"What?! What happened?" Naruto said in a panic.

"Well according to the guards she launched an assault the second you left. Would you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking leaving her alone like that?" Tsunade asked still trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle being around her anymore and I thought the ANBU would handle it if I took a moment to get some air." Naruto said truly regretting that decision.

Tsunade sighed again "It's alright, the important part is that there were no casualties but we could have been in serious trouble if people were killed and the council found out her identity."

"We're keeping her in hiding for a good reason Naruto! The whole village would go into a state of massive panic if anyone were to find out, and I know they'd come after both of us." Tsunade said grimly.

"But they can't do anything to you, you're the Hokage!" Naruto objected.

"Even so… this would be considered a huge safety risk for Konoha and the council would use that fear to remove me from office. Trust me our problems would be endless if anyone outside of this room knew the truth" Tsunade explained.

"I understand now, I really didn't know it was such a big risk for you too. I promise I won't let her leave me sight ever again" Naruto swore.

"Well now that you are here I think we should talk about that." Tsunade said as she waited for Naruto to take a seat.

"What's wrong now?" Naruto asked as he finally sat down.

"You're forgetting that she went crazy in the middle of the village in broad daylight!" Tsunade reminded him.

Naruto frowned, "Oh yeah, so what happened with that?"

"Well thankfully it didn't take long for the guards to catch up to her but by the time they found her there were about fifty witnesses." Tsunade said.

"What exactly did she do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She burned down a rather large house with an advanced fire jutsu. There was no one home at the time but it's still a very serious crime considering she is unidentified with any ninja village." Tsunade said waiting for Naruto to put the pieces together.

"So I'm guessing she wasn't charged with vandalism" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"To avoid being asked to many questions her little destructive outburst was labeled as a terrorist attack. We blamed a small shinobi group that isn't affiliated with any hidden villages to avoid conflict but now we have to figure out what to do with her" Tsunade said sounding more and more stressed out as she talked about it.

"Whose house was it?" Naruto asked suspiciously as he found it odd that only one place was attacked.

"Sakura's" Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples.

"WHAT!?" Naruto said as he jumped to his feet in outrage.

"Relax, I've already taken care of the situation. I'm having the house rebuilt and in the mean time her would family is staying at a hotel courtesy of me" Tsunade explained.

"That's not the point, the Kyuubi specifically tried to kill someone close to me! She's insane and I don't think we can trust her. I already had a long talk to her and she promised to behave and now she's trying to kill my friends. Why?" Naruto asked as his anger increased.

"I don't know yet, Ibiki has been trying to get information out of her for hours but she won't talk. She keeps demanding to speak to you and has told us she won't say a word to anyone else" Tsunade informed him.

"Why didn't you send someone to tell me earlier?" Naruto said as he prepared to leave.

"I figured you'd have enough common sense to realize that something that important should have been reported immediately but you decided to take your time" Tsunade retorted.

Naruto sighed in defeat as he sat back down "What is going to happen to her now?"

"I don't know, at this point I'm not entirely sure what we can get away with. She's really put us in a tight situation and considering the fact that she's already in containment it's going to be hard pardoning her" Tsunade said sounding truly exhausted by the whole ordeal.

"Well then what am I suppose to do?" Naruto asked.

"First go down and talk to her so we can at least figure out what set her off and hopefully by then I'll have more of an answer for you. I've been thinking about it for the past couple of hours and I think I might have found something reasonable." Tsunade said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key.

She handed Naruto the keys and went back to thinking without saying a word. Naruto took the keys and left quietly as he thought about what to say once he was face to face with the Kyuubi.

He walked through the building paying no attention to his surroundings as he keep himself deep in thought.

_I can't believe all this happened in the hour or so that I was gone. I can't even imagine what I would do if she would have killed Sakura. In a way it would have been my fault for letting her out of my sight._

_I can't be that careless ever again. I almost lost a friend because I couldn't find a way to work things out with the kyuubi. I swore on my life I wouldn't let the Kyuubi hurt anyone ever again years ago and I can't go back on that promise now._

_Now I'm seriously pissed off! I'm not letting her get away with this; she has to learn not to fuck with other peoples lives for her stupid amusement. I've taken enough shit from her but now I'm putting my foot down! _Naruto thought as he stormed down the spiraling staircase that would take him to the underbelly of the Hokage tower.

He had been down here enough times to navigate without trouble but he had never seen the Interrogation unit HQ. After a few minutes of walking he found the door with the matching symbol on the key Tsunade gave him.

He put the key in the door and turned it slowly examining the dark rusted looking stones that composed the entire floor. Naruto immediately noticed the two guards standing in position on the other side of the door.

Naruto blinked hard as they all just stood there completely quiet. They were facing Naruto but they had ANBU mask on and were standing perfectly still.

"Umm I'm here to see the prisoner." Naruto asked after a few long moments of silence.

"The one involved in the burning of a residence?" One of the guards asked politely.

"Yeah, that's the one." Naruto said as the words echoed inside his head.

"Follow me" The guard to the left said as he turned around and started to walk off.

Naruto jumped behind him and followed him through the unfamiliar territory. He took the time to look around at how different things were now. Everything was still dark and dimly lit but they were walking on blackish gray tiles that covered the walls as well.

The ceiling was still the same old kind of stone from before but sections of it appeared reinforced with long pieces of metal. Naruto brought his attention back to where he was walking as he noticed they were passing large glass windows showing the inside of cells.

In each cell was a different prisoner restrained in an original manner. In one cell one man was tried down by thick metal chains from each of his limbs and another around his neck. In another room a woman was pinned to a wall by large metal pipes that appeared welded together.

"Here she is, and here is the key." The guard said as he handed Naruto an oddly shaped key that resembled a "C".

"Thanks, I'll only be a few minutes" Naruto said.

"Go ahead and take your time just be careful with that one, she's the sneaky sort." He warned as he walked away.

"Yeah I know that all too well" Naruto thought out loud as he put the key in the lock and stood back as the large sliding door sprung back.

Naruto walked through the first gate of the cell and looked around. The entire room was the same dull and depressing color as everything else but the main difference was that a bright light kept the room greatly illuminated.

Naruto then noticed a figure in the corner in a white tunic with luscious red hair flowing down her back. As he walked closer he noticed the enormous shiny metal braces the engulfed her arms up to the elbow.

The braces looked about three inches thick and they were connected at where her wrist would be by a few metal links. She now had two chakra restraining braces on her legs, one on each ankle.

Naruto took a few steps before she noticed his presence. She spun her head around suddenly causing her long free flowing hair to toss with the abrupt movement. She stared at him with a few locks of her hair blocking one of her eyes.

Naruto could still see the radiant gold of her iris behind her redish orange hair. Suddenly her face lit up and she jumped to her feet as she recognized the familiar face.

"NARUTO!!" She cheered as she came running towards him.

Naruto stood still as she ran up to him but with almost her entire arms incased in several inches of reinforced chakra sensitive metal. She looked up at him with a bright smile on her face.

"I know you'd come get me!" She said happily as she looked up at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked angrily as all the emotions he tried to keep pent up started to rush out.

"What?" She asked confused as she took a step back.

"I left you alone for one second and this is what you do? You could have killed someone, why the hell would you do that?" Naruto yelled as his anger rose.

She looked back at him as if she was holding back tears but her expression changed to one of unimaginable fury.

"I didn't kill anyone so why does it matter?!" She demanded coldly.

"It matters because you don't think about what you're doing before you do it. You could have hurt innocent people and worst of all why would you try to attack one of my friends? Didn't you promise to be reasonable? But then you go and do something crazy like this!" Naruto yelled as he walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry" She said as she continued to stare at him.

"No you're fucking not! I want you to stop fucking lying to me right now or else I'm leaving you here to rot" Naruto screamed as his blood began to boil.

She stood there looking back at him shocked that he used such harsh words against her. Kotone looked down at the ground in shame but didn't say anything back.

"How can I prove to you that I'm sorry?" She asked quietly.

"You don't get it do you? You put everyone at risk when you decide to do stupid shit like this. If things didn't stop when they did I could be exiled from the village and Tsunade could be charged with endangering the village or worse" Naruto said as he walked towards her so she heard every word.

"You keep putting other peoples lives in danger without any thought about the consequences and you actually think I'm on your side!? You've done nothing but make my life a living hell and for what? Because you think you can live a normal life now that you're stuck in that body"

"You're always going to be the murdering psychopath that you've always been at this rate and no amount of exterior change is going to make a difference. I didn't like you when you were a fox demon trying to eat away at my mind and I don't like you now!" Naruto said viciously as he finally stopped to catch his breath.

There was a long silence as Kotone just stood there completely caught off guard by his comment. She stood there almost paralyzed by what she had heard. Naruto just stood there looking back at her trying to read her facial expression.

He had finally let out all the pent up anger and frustration he had been feeling over the past couple of days but it didn't feel as good as he thought it would. He almost felt guilty for being so harsh even to the kyuubi.

Naruto watched her face in confusion as he noticed her expression suddenly became much more readable. Her bottom lip was quivering but she bit down on it to stop herself from making any noise.

She bit down so hard the blood was slowly leaking from her lip and at the same time her eyes became fearful and watery. She closed her eyes tightly but was not fast enough to stop the first couple of tears from escaping.

She quickly spun around and ran back towards her corner practically throwing her body back down on the cold hard floor.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said softly after a few moments as he was sure she was still crying.

She mumbled something incoherently to herself but didn't move.

"I didn't mean to yell so much, I'm just frustrated that's all" Naruto explained but she didn't respond.

There were several minutes that past without a sound but her sniffling as her eyes leaked furiously.

"You've always hated me haven't you?" She asked calmly breaking the silence.

"Listen what I just said came out wrong, let me-"

"It's okay I understand now" She said cutting him off.

"I don't want things to be like this so can we please just start over again?" Naruto asked getting more and more uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I was foolish to think you'd welcome me with open arms. After all I was always the bane of your existence, correct?" She asked as she finally turned around to face him.

"You made everything really hard for me but that's not what this is about" Naruto said hoping to change the subject.

"You must find me repulsive, I'm sorry for bothering you this long" She said as she stood up and walked up to Naruto.

She looked into his eyes and almost smiled but then dropped to her knees in front of him and bent her head low.

"I didn't mean for your father to die, it was never my intention for any of this to happen. I didn't take pleasure in any of the violence that happened that night. Even to this day those memories frighten me."

"I was being used as nothing more than a tool and the second I gained control over Madara's illusion I panicked and started attacking everything. At that point he had already used me to burn down half the village so I finished off the rest on my own." She confessed.

"I wish I could make things right because I am truly regretful that you had to pay such a heavy price for my deeds." She said as she closed her eyes again hoping to stop the tears from flowing.

Naruto stood in front of her speechless as he looked down upon her small frame. He almost felt moved by the change he saw in her right there because he didn't know she had the capacity to honestly care for anyone other than herself.

"You have a kunai right?" She asked as she looked up.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked confused as he looked down at her.

"I want you to kill me" She said to him in an almost pitiful voice as the tears from her cheeks dripped down to the floor.

"I can't do something like that and I know it's not what you want" Naruto said confidently hoping she would agree.

"No I want you to end my life right here. That's the only way you'll be able to forgive me, by avenging your father." She said as she looked away from him.

"It was never my goal to avenge him and I don't want more blood spilled over what happened almost twenty years ago." Naruto said sternly.

"I don't care, I don't want to go on living if you despise me" She said in a depressed tone as her tears flowed harder.

"I told you I don't really feel that way. You have to-"

"SHUT UP! I know you hate me so stop trying to make me feel better and admit it. You think I haven't seen it in your eyes every time you've looked at me. I can feel your hatred crawling on my skin each time we make eye contact and it's unbearable!" She yelled as she stood up and screamed in his face.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words.

"You didn't think I noticed but I'm not stupid, I was hoping I could change the way you felt about me but I was clearly mistaken. I think I've wasted enough of your time, just finish me now and go on with your life" She said as she dropped back down to her knees.

Naruto reached down and grabbed her by the arms pulling her back to her feet. She stared back into his face in a mixture of confusion and hurt. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly so that his lips were close to her ear.

"I don't want you to feel that way, it was never my intention to harm you in any way. Please just hear me out and think about what you are saying. You can't possibly want to throw your life away because of me." Naruto asked hoping she would rethink her decision.

"Yes, I'm completely certain that I do. You're my only reason for living right now, if I can't have you then I will gladly take my own life" She whispered softly back to him.

"I can't agree to anything but I can promise you that we can start over again, as friends this time. Don't you think that's good too?" Naruto offered.

"I…I. don't think I'll be able to control my sexual desires" She admitted shamefully to him.

"Listen, I know it's going to be hard but we'll work on it together. You can still be happy even if we're just friends, right?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…I don't want you to hate me" She said nearly choking on those words.

"I promise I don't hate you! I was wrong about you, you've changed a lot and I'm happy that you did" Naruto said to her as he hugged her tighter.

"Thank you….I promise I won't disobey you ever again" She swore as she rubbed her face affectionately against his.

Naruto released her from his embrace and sigh, "I have to talk to Tsunade about what you're going to do with you now. Just relax and I'll be back in a little bit" Naruto said as he headed towards the door.

She nodded and knelt down in the middle of the room with a pensive look on her face. Naruto looked back as he re-locked the door to her cell, he could have sworn he saw a faint smile on her face.

**A/N**: The next chapter will have some interesting developments so be prepared for some fun. Thanks for reading and Don't Forget to Review. Peace.


	4. He Say, She Say

**A/N**: And so the plot thickens…

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

_**Kyuubi Thinking**_

**Jutsu **

Chapter 4: He say, She Say

Naruto backtracked out of the foul dungeon that was the secret prison cells and found his way back into the main levels of the Hokage Tower. It took a few minutes but he scaled the endless amount of stairs and found his way back to Tsunade's office.

He waved at Shizune as he passed her desk again and barged into Tsunade's office not thinking to knock first before he entered. Naruto froze when he entered the room; in front of him were Tsunade and another man who he was not familiar with.

They were whispering about something before his intrusion but now they were silent. Tsunade only nodded at the man and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She then turned her attention to Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked suspiciously as he tried to read her expression.

"We were just discussing that fate of your little friend." Tsunade said sounding more irritated than usual.

"What have you decided to do?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I've went through a lot of options and considered pretty much every scenario I can think of and I always come to the same conclusion..." Tsunade said as she took a deep breath.

"Well…what is it?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"First of all what did she say?" Tsunade asked out of curiosity.

"Uhh, it's complicated but the simple version of the story is that she was jealous of Sakura and wanted to scare her." Naruto said uncomfortably.

"Why is she jealous of Sakura?" Tsunade asked in amusement.

"Umm…I don't know." Naruto lied as he tried not to blush.

Tsunade gave him a skeptical look as she watched him squirm uncomfortably, "Spill it!" She ordered.

"Alright, fine." Naruto said in defeat, "She kind of likes me." Naruto confessed.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this revelation "Likes you in a romantic sense?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she has some crazy plan about us starting a clan together." Naruto explained as he avoided eye contact with the kage.

"Oh really?" Tsunade said in amusement as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Hey this isn't funny, she tried to rape me when we first met" Naruto said in annoyance as Tsunade busted out laughing.

Naruto sat down in the chair in front of her desk with an angry look on his face as he watched Tsunade almost die from laughter. After a few minutes of her holding her sides she finally regained her calm but only because she couldn't breathe.

She remained chuckling lightly to herself as she tried to relax.

"Are you finished yet?" Naruto asked in irritation as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"Ha ha ha, I'm sorry but it's such a ridiculous story it's almost hard to believe even from you." Tsunade said as he wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing" Naruto said in annoyance with a bored expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I just don't understand, why would she want to start a clan with you? I thought you two hated each other and it just seems odd that she would declare her love for you the second she becomes human." Tsunade posed.

"She doesn't love me she just wants to use me so she can get pregnant, there's a big difference." Naruto said dryly.

"What would starting a clan do for her though?" Tsunade asked as he regained her professionalism.

"She thinks her clan would be strong enough to take over or something along those lines" Naruto said as he struggled to remember.

"Take over Konoha or take over all of the Fire Country?" Tsunade asked suddenly very interested.

"I don't know, what's with all these questions? The important thing is that she's crazy and prone to jealously so we can't really trust her completely. She has no self control so despite what she says she would need someone to watch her at all times" Naruto said with a sigh.

"It's really that bad huh? That's a relief and a disappointment all at the same time. The good thing is that she's not directly trying to attack anyone. The bad thing is that if she reacts that badly to someone she has never even met before there is no telling what she would do if she ran into someone she didn't like in person." Tsunade thought out loud with a pensive look.

"I talked to her and she says she's sorry but I just don't know if I can really hold her to it. I feel like she does regret doing what she did but probably for the wrong reasons" Naruto said sadly.

"Hmmm, how honest do you think she is being with you?" Tsunade asked.

"I feel like I can believe what she says for the most part but I'm not sure it would be smart to take her word on everything. I have a feeling that she isn't going to give up on her plans just yet" Naruto said.

"Okay, well I have two very important questions to ask you. First do you think she is a threat, either to you or others? Secondly do you think you can get her to cooperate with you?" Tsunade asked in a very serious voice.

Naruto thought about it for a moment making sure to carefully weigh out all the possibilities. "Yeah I think this time she'll actually listen to me. If she's supervised I think she can be kept under control".

"Good..." Tsunade said with a devious smile on her face.

Naruto noticed the look on her face and instantly became cautious "What do you mean 'good'?"

Tsunade sighed deeply, "I've exhausted all my other options so unfortunately there's only one thing to do…"

"And that is?" Naruto asked hesitantly

"...you and the Kyuubi are going to go on a little vacation." Tsunade declared.

"What do you mean vacation?" Naruto asked in terror.

"I can no longer keep the Kyuubi here if we want to avoid her being put on trial so to avoid that we're going to have to get her out of here as soon as possible." Tsunade explained.

"So we're just going to go into hiding for a few of days?" Naruto asked hopefully

"No, I'm going to need you to take her outside of the city immediately. Then I have to find a scapegoat and have the council believe that the problem was dealt with." Tsunade informed him.

"What? Why do we have to leave the entire city?!" Naruto complained.

"If she is removed from her cell it isn't going to be good enough if she's still close by. I need her completely out of Konoha and as far away as possible." Tsunade told him.

"Why do I have to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're the only one that can handle her so far and you've seen what happened the second you left her supervision to the ANBU. I'm sorry Naruto but you are going to have to be the one to deal with this." Tsunade said regretfully.

"What about ero-sennin? It's his fault all of this happened in the first place; can't you make him take her? With his sealing skills he could probably control her better than I can." Naruto suggested.

"That may be a good idea but Jiraiya has already been dealt with for his irresponsibility with repairing the seal in the first place. You won't be seeing him around for a while so it's all up to you." Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto groaned in defeat "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Take her somewhere. Anywhere. Just be gone for a couple of weeks" Tsunade said happily as she reached into her desk and looked around for something.

"A couple of weeks?! Why does it have to be so damn long? It shouldn't take that long for you to deal with the council." Naruto argued.

"This is a very sensitive matter and it would be best if you give me enough time to make sure there are no loose ends. I know you just got back a few days ago but I really need this from you Naruto, please try to understand that I don't want to make you do this but I don't have any other options" Tsunade pleaded.

Naruto just groaned some more as he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to think of another way.

"What am I suppose to do with her?" Naruto asked after a few moments of intense thought.

"Whatever you like, tell her you're taking her on trip or something like that. I highly doubt she will question you anyway if she's really so smitten with you." Tsunade teased.

"How am I going to keep her off me when we're going to be alone for weeks straight?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Hmmm, I don't know if it really comes down to it them just sleep with her, if not for anything more than keeping her happy." Tsunade suggested.

Naruto's jaw dropped at her piece of advice but then he soon recovered "Wait, you want me to have sex with her?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes "Listen, I know you're a man after all and even though it isn't a wise idea we all know what head men listen to when a beautiful woman is in front of them. I'm surprised you managed to last this long but considering your history with her it seems more justified."

"I'm not telling you to get her pregnant but if you have to fool around a little bit why not? If it really becomes bad I have some birth control pills you can give her. Just trick her into taking the pills than you can do whatever you want to her and she'll be happy and cooperate". Tsunade said as she started taking things out of her desk and placing them in front of Naruto.

"That's the most devious thing I've ever heard and I can't believe you just told me to do that." Naruto said dryly as he gave Tsunade an accusing look.

"I just want things to go smoothly, but you're right sleeping with her would just complicate things and it would only encourage her behavior. Maybe I shouldn't give you these?" Tsunade thought out loud as she held a bottle of small white pills.

"Well I'm taking them just in case." Naruto said as he grabbed them from her without giving her the time to react.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, you can never be too careful." Naruto said with a grin.

Tsunade smiled but then turned her attention to the other things she had taken out for Naruto, "Look, here's some money and some scrolls so take these things and get ready because I want you two to leave within the hour".

Naruto looked at her in confusion "How exactly are we leaving?"

"Isn't that obvious? The Kyuubi is going to have to break free from her cell and escape." Tsunade answered.

"But you have the keys, why does she have to break out?" Naruto asked as he pocketed the supplies.

"I can't have any involvement with this little fiasco so it has to look like a jailbreak. I'm having some of the guards turn their heads around for this but obviously you guys are going to have to deal with the rest on your own." Tsunade said.

"What if they recognize me? Then I'll be wanted for helping her escape." Naruto brought up.

"Here." Tsunade said as she reached under her desk and threw a hooded black cloak in Naruto's lap along with a black and orange samurai style mask.

"Now hurry up, all the guards downstairs are in on it but once you're outside the tower you're going to have to move fast." Tsunade warned.

"Why couldn't you find a plan that didn't involve me running for my life?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Naruto..." Tsunade said stopping him as he reached for the door handle.

Naruto turned around and looked back at her waiting to hear what she had to say. She was just looking back at him with a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you!" she said quietly as the strict expression she usual used when handling missing disappeared and a warm loving one replaced it.

Naruto smiled back at her "It's no problem, there's no mission I can't handle!" Naruto bragged as he walked out of the office feeling more confident than ever.

His smile faded as he walked back down towards the door that would lead him beneath the tower. He knew he could handle getting out of the city but he didn't know what to do afterwards.

He frowned as he thought about possible locations to go to. Naruto had travelled a lot with Jiraiya over the years but for some reason none of the spots he had been to stuck out to him.

He decided to just head away from Konoha and hammer out the details later. He waved back at the guards as he entered the long hallway that would lead him back to the cells. They gave him a nod and one threw a set of keys at him.

Naruto caught the keys and looked down at them in surprise.

"It's the one with the large 5 on it." The guard informed him.

"Ohh, thanks" Naruto said as he walked past them.

"Just make sure you leave the shackles in the cell so we can pick them back up later" The guard called out as Naruto turned the corner.

"Will do." Naruto yelled over his shoulder as backtracked all the way to the cell he was standing in just an hour ago.

He stopped to look into the large glass window. Kotone was sitting in the middle of the room directly under the light with a smirk on her face. Naruto looked closer as he watched her sitting patiently with an almost sinister grin gracing her lips.

Naruto shook off whatever vibe he was getting and walked up to the front gate and unlocked it before entering the quiet room. The second Kotone noticed his presence the look on her face instantly vanished and was replaced with a very innocent expression.

"Oh, you're back, I knew you wouldn't leave me here." She said in a cheerful voice as she jumped to her feet and ran to Naruto.

"Of course I wouldn't leave you, I wouldn't lie to you so you don't have to worry about that." Naruto assured her as he took out the ring of keys and looked for the one to remove the shackles.

"Thank you, I promise you won't regret this." she said with a smile as Naruto inserted the key into the shackles around her arms and then turned it.

There was a loud click and the sound of turning gears but then they fell to the floor with a loud thud. Naruto crouched down and removed the one of her left ankle as well but left the one on her right.

"Okay this is what's going on, we're going to escape and leave Konoha for a little while and wait for things to cool down. We'll come back in a few weeks once they are done looking for you" Naruto informed her.

"Why didn't you take off the last one?" She said in an almost anger tone.

Naruto gave her a suspicious look but tried not to act on it "You're too powerful so it should help balance you out. Remember you're supposed to be a normal person, not a shinobi, or a half demon, or whatever you are." Naruto told her as he stashed the keys in his pocket and started to leave.

"I'm human, I've told you that already." She said as if she was insulted.

Naruto sighed, "Alright, fine. Let's go we have to hurry up and get out of the city." Naruto said as he motioned for her to follow.

"How far outside of the city do you need to get?" She asked out of curiosity.

"To the point were we won't be seen or followed." Naruto answered as he waited for her.

She took the time to stretch out before she finally decided to comply and joined Naruto outside of the cell. Naruto looked her over briefly, she was in what resembled a hospital gown and wasn't wearing shoes at the moment.

"We're going to have to find you some clothes or something along the way." Naruto thought out loud as he realized he didn't have spare clothing either.

"Let's just go." Kotone said as she reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Hold on a se-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence he felt himself become weightless and his body went numb. He didn't know why but he was blinded by a very bright light. Suddenly his weight returned and his feet hit the ground hard, so hard that his knees buckled and he fell.

He groaned in irritation but then his eye's suddenly went wide when he noticed he was face first in grass. He got up and looked around to find himself in the middle of a grass field. Naruto quickly got to his feet to see Kotone standing right next to him with her arms crossed under her large breasts.

"How are we at the team seven training ground?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he tried to regain his cool.

"This is the clearest place in my memory so I decided it would help to teleport us as far away from the prisons as possible." Kotone said cockily as she walked ahead of Naruto.

"Wait a second, that jutsu was similar to-"

"Yes it was the same one that belonged to your father, I learned it the same time you did. Remember I was present for ever second of your life, I've seen and been everywhere you ever were." Kotone informed him as if it was common knowledge.

"So you know all of my jutsus?" Naruto said in shock.

"Yes and I could perform any one of them better than you." she said smugly with a smirk on her face as she enjoyed the look of surprise by Naruto.

Naruto furrowed his brow as he stood back up._ Great! The second I get her out of jail she's back to being just as full of herself as before. I was hoping she learned a lesson in humility by now but that would have made things too easy. _

"Let's go we're wasting time." Kotone said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Hold on just a minute, you're forgetting that you are going to listen to me this time." Naruto reminded her sternly as he caught up with her.

She gave him a look as if she was debating it but then she finally exhaled in surrender, "Fine, what do you want us to do than?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just follow me and try not to be such a smart ass." Naruto said with a hint of annoyance.

"Where are we going?" She asked him after a few minutes of walking.

"Rice country" Naruto said simply picking the first place to come into his head.

"Are you sure it's necessary to go that far?" Kotone asked in all seriousness.

"Well where would you rather go?" Naruto asked hoping she would just drop the matter.

"Let's head to Kirigakure" she said as if it was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Why there?" Naruto asked.

"It's closer and it's hidden enough where we won't be caught if someone is looking for us. Besides it's a lot nicer than the places to go in Rice Country." Kotone said as if the thought of rice country was disgusting.

"Do you really have to be so picky?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head considering their options.

"I'm not picky, I just don't want to waste time around the piss ants of Rice Country." She said smugly.

"Jeez, what does it take to keep you happy?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Well if you really want to keep me happy..." Kotone said erotically as she suddenly pressed her body against Naruto's side.

Naruto tried to ignore her as they continued walking but he could feel her large breasts pressing hard against his arm with only the thin cheap looking hospital gown between her bare skin. She put her hand on Naruto's stomach and then her hand quickly moved down and she grabbed his crotch.

Naruto jumped a little and blushed but he grabbed her wrist and removed her rather tight grip "Alright that's going to have to stop, we're friends now remember? If you can't handle that then I'm not going to talk to you." Naruto said.

Kotone growled in annoyance but caught herself and just offered Naruto a fake smile "Oh I forgot, I just got a little excited. I don't think we should let this friends thing get in the way though.

"What do you mean 'get in the way'?" Naruto asked as he tried to fight the boner he was getting.

"Don't human males need to release their seed every couple of days? I mean you used to do it a lot at one point." Kotone commented.

Naruto turned bright red and was struggling to keep a cool face but he managed to keep walking as if he didn't hear that last comment.

"Listen I'm not going to break down and have sex with you just because you're offering yourself. There's more to human relationships than just wild sex and lust. Trust me, I've been used too many times to fall for that again" Naruto said calmly as he continued to lead them farther and farther away from Konoha.

"Is that why you don't want to mate with me?" Kotone asked in interest.

"It's complicated alright, I don't think you understand how serious it is to get someone pregnant. Not to mention that I don't want to have kids right now and that I don't even know you." Naruto explained.

Kotone was quiet as she listened carefully to everything Naruto was saying making note to remember each and every word.

"I understand you want to start a clan and you only need me for my genes but there's no way I could let a child be born into this world that's mine without being there for it. After living my life as an orphan I promised myself a long time ago that I'd be the best parent ever, and that also means picking an amazing mother." Naruto said with a smile as he thought about it himself.

He snapped out of his little fantasy and looked at Kotone "So if you could please lay off the sex stuff I'd really appreciate it." Naruto asked hoping she would get the hint that he wasn't going to succumb to her temptation.

She remained quiet as she appeared to be thinking very hard about something. Naruto stopped as he noticed how far they had already made it. He turned around and looked back at Konoha in the distance.

The sun was sitting high in the evening sky and it was getting closer to nightfall than he had hoped. He turned his attention back to Kotone, she was standing next to him but it was obvious her mind was elsewhere.

"So do you really want to go to Kirigakure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kotone said simply.

"Well first I want to stop in Suna, is that okay with you?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose that will be alright" Kotone said reluctantly.

"Okay well since you can teleport so easily would you mind taking me back to my apartment. Since we can get in and out of the city undetected there is no harm going back for some stuff." Naruto decided as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

Kotone paused as she felt the warmth of Naruto's hand but then once she overcame her surprise an idea presented itself.

"I would take us back but I don't have enough chakra, unless…." She said as she looked at Naruto with a pleading face.

"Unless what?" Naruto asked with a skeptical look. He didn't know what she was up to but he knew it was something he wasn't going to like.

"…well if you took of this last shackle it would return my chakra flow to normal and I would have more than enough power to take us to your apartment and then bring us back here." She said with an innocent looking pout.

"Is removing that thing really going to give you the extra chakra you need?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"You don't believe me?" Kotone asked as she pretended to be insulted.

Naruto gave her a skeptical look but she only continued to give him an innocent look.

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" Naruto asked her with a bored look on his face.

"I thought we're suppose to be friends now, how can we be friends if you refuse to trust me? I promise I won't try anything so please just take it off." She said.

Naruto continued to look at her unmoved but then after realizing that she did have a point he gave in "Fine, what's the worst trouble you can cause anyway?" Naruto thought out loud as he bent down and reached for the keys.

Kotone smirked as she watched Naruto stick the key into the lock hole and turned it slowly. There was a loud sound as the gears inside the shackle shifted and the cuff sprang open and fell off her slender ankle.

"There now can you please bring me back to my apartment?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Kotone smiled as she moved forward and pressed her body against Naruto's being sure to grab his crotch again but this time even harder than before. Naruto nearly kneeled over at the sudden force but then he felt his body go limp as a bright red light blinded him

He prepared himself for the worst as the air around him moved rapidly and his weight returned as he hit the floor of his apartment. He instantly lost balance and fell backwards landing right on his bed.

Naruto blinked hard as he tried to get use to the current lighting of the room. He could see Kotone standing in front of him with a lustful smile on her face as she watched him in an almost disturbing interest.

She now had her arms under her breasts yet again which only cause them to be pushed together making them seem all the more appealing. Her golden eyes were gleaming in an odd fascination as she studied Naruto.

Naruto looked back at her not really sure what she was staring at but figured he'd probably rather not know. He stood up from the bed and gave her a glare which snapped her out of whatever fantasy she was in.

"Did you really have to do that?" Naruto asked as he walked towards his closet

"What? I thought you wanted to come back here?" Kotone said innocently as she crawled into Naruto's bed.

"You know what I mean." Naruto said not even slightly amused by her little games.

"What are you looking for?" She said changing the subject.

"I need to get some clothes and think about what you're going to wear. I have a lot of money so I guess I can buy you some stuff as we go along but you can't walk around in the thing, it'll draw attention to us." Naruto said as he pulled out a set of scrolls and started forcing clothes into it.

"If you say so." Kotone said as she jumped off the bed and took off the gown she was wearing.

Naruto didn't notice as he packed up pretty much everything he could find and then finished the seals on the paper. He wrapped the scrolls up and put them with a very large and thick roll similar to the one Jiraiya carries with him and slung it over his shoulder with the rope it was attacked to.

"What should I be wearing then?" Kotone asked as she stepped up to Naruto in all of her glory.

Naruto looked up and instantly tripped the second he caught of glimpse of her body sending him straight to the ground slamming his chin hard into the floor. He sighed in irritation as he kept his gaze glued to her feet to avoid repeating what just happened.

"Why do you act so strange when I'm naked?" Kotone asked him with a hint of satisfaction as she stepped over him and peered into his closet.

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that you never give me fair warning?" Naruto complained as he tried to keep the image of her naked body out of his mind.

"Isn't it the most beautiful form you've ever seen?" Kotone asked proudly.

"I wouldn't go that far..." Naruto lied in a mocking tone.

Naruto smiled as he heard her huff in irritation at his comment. He smirked even more as a thought entered his mind.

"..Hmm now that I think about it you know who has the perfect body?" Naruto teased as he pulled himself up and sat down.

Suddenly he felt himself being raised off the ground as Kotone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and nearly ripped it off as she lifted him. She held him up effortlessly so that they were eye level "Who? What foul whore do you think is more perfect than I am?" She demanded in a feral tone.

Naruto stated back at her in a mixture of surprise and regret. He could see the burning jealousy in her eyes and the fierce look of rage painted all over her face. _Wow maybe now isn't the best time to play around with her. _

"I was just joking, calm down" Naruto said uneasily as he looked at her and gave her a little smile.

The look on her face slowly settled and she put him down now realizing what she had just done. It was clear she didn't mean to react like that but it was already too late to take back the actions.

She looked uncomfortable for a second but then without saying a word went back into Naruto's closet searching for something to wear. Naruto took the time to study her backside as she bent over to search the back of the closet.

He sighed contently as he sat and contemplated his previous choices. _Okay so not only can she use all my jutsu without any real chakra exhaustion limit but she has more strength than she knows what to do with._

_Maybe it wasn't so smart to take off the last restraint but it would have only caused problems later. In the end I think it was a chance I was just going to have to take, without a peace offering of any sort there was no way I was going to get her to trust me._

_There's still a chance she's planning on taking advantage of this situation but I can't think of a reason she'd want to. She's smart and very cunning but than again if she was so smart she wouldn't have ended up in jail in the first place._

_I could just be over thinking all of this, she could have really meant what she said back when she was in that cell. I guess I can't expect her to act normal but at least she's listening to me. _

_This might have been a terrible gamble but I think I'm pretty lucky, everything might just work out. _

* * *

Kotone tore Naruto's closet apart until she found a few items that were left behind by Naruto. She pulled out a pair of old black ninja pants that were lying on the floor and decided to put them on.

They were slightly too big so they stayed very low on her hips showing off a lot of skin in both the front and the back. She spotted an old dark blue shirt that Naruto used to wear when he was still a gennin and somehow squeezed her ample breasts into the top.

Unfortunately since her bust was rather large and it was a small shirt it only managed to cover her chest leaving her mid section exposed. She tried to pull the shirt down but couldn't manage to get it any farther down so she stopped.

She looked down at herself with mild satisfaction and turned around to ask Naruto his opinion. He was sitting on the bed with a blank look on his face as he eyed her up and down. His gaze when from her hips and thighs then back up to her chest then to her face and back down again.

Kotone smiled confidently as Naruto checked her out, _**Oh so he finds these clothes appealing? Ha ha, it's only a matter of time before he'll realize that I am his destiny. He may not know it yet but he will become my mate, there is no doubt about it.**_

"Do you think these clothes will suffice?" She asked as she enjoyed the attention he was giving her.

"I don't think you should wear that outfit for too long, it's a bit revealing" Naruto said as he pulled his gaze from her.

"Shall we leave then?" Kotone asked.

Naruto got off the bed and stretched as he headed towards his door "I have to get a few other things before he leave so give me a few minutes." he said as he left.

Kotone watched him go but didn't say anything to response. She walked over to his bed once he had left and crawled onto it.

_**Things are all going according to plan. I couldn't have hoped for a greater reaction to my imprisonment than this! Ha ha, originally I assumed they'd keep me locked up in that tower a little longer but they cracked fast.**_

_**This all must be a ruse by Tsunade because Naruto would never go against the village knowing full well that he would become a missing nin in the process. It's almost comical how well they played into my hands. **_

_**I knew that if I caused a great enough commotion the council would become scared and try to banish me. All I really wanted was to get away from their watchful eye just long enough to break the restraints.**_

_**These frail shackles are so far below me I could have broken them within two hours of use but then I would be forced into an all out fight. The whole point of being banished is to get away from the village so once I free myself I only have to kill a few guards to gain freedom.**_

_**That way I would be free and no one would know about it until it was too late. Then I was going to come back for Naruto. Since it was obvious he wasn't going to comply with my wishes I was just going to kidnap him and take him with me as I went to conquer Kirigakure. **_

_**I see know that I can't simply force him to be with me. Looking at things now it would probably be more beneficial to win his affection rather than just ravaging his body but it's going to be very time consuming. I can't wait to leave this dump because now I have full control over this situation and Naruto will be mine soon!**_

_**At first I was worried that it would be too hard to gain his trust after getting caught by the guards but he seems ready to give me a chance already. I really couldn't have dreamed of better circumstances to win his favor.**_

_**Now we're going to be together for a couple of weeks just the two of us and I'll have amble time to sway his opinion of me. This may prove to be a greater challenge than I am ready for but if all he needs is to know I can be a fitting mother for his children than I will show him.**_

_**I'm glad we had that little talk when I was in that wretched cell, I may have lost control of my emotions and embarrassed myself again but it worked out for the better. Naruto has finally forgiven me and now I can put my past behind me.**_

_**As long as I'm given another a second chance in Naruto's eyes I don't care what anyone else thinks. I feel like his forgiveness has made this pitiful existence worth living. I've been feeling different ever since he released me, these new feelings, it's so warm and delightful.**_

_**This feeling has consumed me ever since I saw Naruto from my cell.Just the fact that he came down to see me shows how loyal and compassionate he is. I had feared that he completely hated me but luckily I was wrong about him, I know he cares. **_

_**This must be the happiness, this amazing euphoric sensation that keeps making me smile. Whatever this is I hope it never leaves me.**_

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked from the doorway as he gave her a strange look.

"I'm fine." Kotone said as she moved over and stood on the cold floors.

She shivered unintentionally as her feet made contact but quickly tried to play it off. Naruto continued to look puzzled by her odd behavior but just shrugged and walked back into the living room.

Kotone closed her eyes and tried to concentrate and tune out all the fluttering sensations that were overloading her mind. Ever since the chakra restraints were released she had become hyper sensitive.

The restraints had limited chakra flow and reduced blood flow effectively numbing her senses. It was bad enough she was not use to handling a human body but even before she could become accustomed to that she was caught.

Now she was being introduced to amazing vivid feelings of touch and temperature and it was driving her crazy. Everything from the feeling of Naruto's warm breath flowing against her neck to the feeling of her erect nipples pressed against his chest.

She had avoided making it appear obvious but she was practically ready to start begging for him to take her body. The sexual tension was only becoming worse and worse as Naruto continued to deny here while she faked being okay with it.

In reality she was fighting the urge to grab him and throw him down to the ground so she could rape him until her hearts content. No matter what she tried to preoccupy herself with her mind just kept wandering to Naruto.

She walked out of his bedroom and entered his living room. Naruto was in his kitchen humming to himself as he brought two large cups of ramen to the living room and placed them on the table.

"I didn't know if you were hungry or not so I made you one too." Naruto informed her as he pushed one of the cups closer towards her.

She eyed it for a few seconds but didn't reach for it. Naruto hadn't wasted a second's time to wait for her to accept the meal and had already started to devour his.

"Why must you insist on trying to feed me this filth?" Kotone asked in disgust as the smell of ramen flooded her nostrils.

Naruto stopped chewing so that the noodles were hanging out of his mouth as he furrowed his brow in annoyance. He grumbled something under his breath as he chewed the instant noodles.

"Listen--" Naruto started but was immediately interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Kotone lied as she reached for the cup and picked it up.

Naruto smiled at her proudly as he watched her reluctantly start to eat the ramen. Kotone smiled as he forced herself to eat the food despite the radiant flavors she was being exposed to.

"When you're finished I think we should leave, we've spent about twenty minutes here and I don't want to waste anymore time." Naruto said as he took his empty cup to the kitchen.

Kotone waited until he turned his back and immediately stopped eating the noodles. She wasn't really hungry and her mind was overflowing with thoughts and ideas.

_**Now that we're finally leaving I have to make sure everything works out just the way I want it to. All I have to do is make sure I don't invoke Naruto's anger and everything should be off to a good start.**_

_**It sounds easy but the way things have been going it's going to be hard to make sure I don't do anything rash or violent. Uhhg I really shouldn't have to be jumping through hoops for his human but for some disturbing reason I feel compelled to make him mine.**_

_**After all the time I've had to think to myself I still haven't figured out why I'm going to such insane lengths for someone who has nothing to offer me. Logically it's wiser to begin my plans without him before becoming pregnant but I want to conceive so badly.**_

_**It could be this degrading human body of mine, it longs for physical attention and Naruto's seed is beyond appealing to me now. His appeal is more complicated than I can explain.**_

_**I can feel this almost divine connection with him ever time we talk or make contact. But it's not something that requires him to even be around me to be triggered. Just his name or the thought of him brings this feeling to me.**_

_**It resembles what I think is happiness or maybe it triggers happiness, either way that emotion is what's influencing me at this point and I know it. Yet I can do nothing to ignore it and this feeling only grows stronger as I continue to spend time with him.**_

_**I've become enslaved by my own feelings and I'm almost okay, impartial to this fact. Being human is truly frightening indeed.**_

Kotone gasped as she felt a something warm and soft being pressed against her forehead. She looked up to see Naruto standing over her with his hand lightly touching her forehead and a sympathetic look on his face.

"You've been acting really weird, are you sure you're okay? I've been calling you for like two minutes and you were just sitting here with that look on your face." Naruto asked as he leaned in closer so his face was only inches away from hers.

Kotone felt her heart rate spike up as she suddenly became very nervous and for some reason stared blankly into his eyes. She was usually so confident but it was different when she was caught off guard.

"I told you I'm fine." Kotone said as she slapped his hand away quickly.

"Whatever." Naruto said apathetically as he stood back up and walked away.

Kotone let out the breath she was holding as Naruto went back into the kitchen. She felt her cheeks suddenly become hot as she started to blush. She looked away from Naruto in shame as she felt the incredible heat and moisture from between her thighs.

_**Was that really all it took to arouse me?**_ Kotone thought in fear as she bit at her sharp fingernails.

"C'mon Kyuubi we have to go!" Naruto said impatiently as he waited for her in the middle of the kitchen

"I want you to call me Kotone, that's my name now!" She said sternly as she got up and walked over to Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he waited for her to join him "You hated that name at first remember?"

"Well I like it now so I'd prefer you call me it." Kotone said as she walked over to Naruto.

Naruto reached over and pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were touching. He kept his arm over her shoulder and looked down at her with a smile "Whenever you're ready."

Kotone smiled contently as she prepared to teleport them out of Konoha, _**by the time we get back I'll have Naruto under my control.**_

**A/N**: That concludes this chapter, from this point things will take a different turn. We've seen Kotone and Naruto struggling to figure each other out but now they are actually going to try to learn who the other really is. Not only that but the next couple of chapters are really going to show if Kotone has really changed and what she's up to. Anyway Thanks for Reading and Don't forget to Review. Peace.


	5. Day Dreamin'

**A/N**: Just as a warning up front, this chapter is a little shorter than what I usual do, it was done intentionally to break up the events in a cleaner way. I'm saving some of the fun for the next update.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Thoughts **

Chapter 5: Day Dreamin'

Naruto found himself travelling down a path that was well cemented into his memory. He had frequently traveled to Suna over the years whenever he had the free time and it had been quite some time since such a great opportunity had arose.

But at the same time he knew this trip wasn't simply for his leisure, there are very important matters that he'd promised himself he'd take care of. He looked to his left to see Kotone right besides him.

She had been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time which worried Naruto but he wasn't sure if her silence was really a bad thing. He kept glancing over towards her every now and then.

She had a small content smile on her face and her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Naruto turned his attention back on where he was going. His mind had been going back and forth between all different kinds of things as well.

He was wondering just what Kotone was thinking this entire time. It's true that she had made no attempt to hide her plans from him but that's not what he was worried about. It was how she planned on accomplishing such things that really scared him.

He told her that he was going to trust her from now on and he meant it, but he knew it would be unwise to ignore her real intentions. Naruto was still unsure of the ramifications of the Kyuubi being reincarnated in human form and he was hoping that Gaara might be able to offer some help.

He had already spoken to Tsunade and Jiraiya about it in the past but now that the seal was no more he needed additional information. Besides, Kotone seemed to have a complicated plan which would undoubtedly involve things that she wouldn't tell Naruto.

Naruto's only real goal was too stall Kotone as long as possible. If he was to comply with her request at any degree she would take things to another level and there was no telling what would happen. Besides the fact that Kotone came off as a little crazy at times, it was the fact that she'd initiate the next step of her plan which kept Naruto from falling into her arms.

Right now her whole attention was dedicated into making Naruto fall for her so as long as Naruto kept refusing her, he could ensure she wouldn't cause any other trouble. It was a tiring job but he kept reminding himself that he was the only thing keeping her in check right now.

Naruto sighed, he was already getting tired of her constant attempts at seducing him. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on but her personality would always snap him out of his fantasies before it was too late.

He was glad that he saw a different side of her recently but he was now wondering how long it would last. Just a few hours ago she seemed just like any normal person. She showed Naruto her weaker side, she proved that she was vulnerable just like everyone else.

Before Naruto was so used to seeing such an arrogant and almost sadistic side of her that seeing anything else was a refreshing change of pace. Seeing her acting more emotionally made him really believe that they could live together peacefully because she seemed more human.

"Naruto" Kotone said suddenly, breaking the long silence they had been travelling in for the past hour or so.

"Hmm?" Naruto said as he broke away from his own thoughts.

"How long do you plan on keeping me tied down in Suna?" She asked.

Naruto frowned, _Is she really that perceptive? She knew the whole time I'm planning on stalling once we reach Suna? But if she knew why is going along with it? Does she have some kind of plan to work around me? _

"Uhh, we're just going for a short while? Why do you ask ?" Naruto said as he glanced back over to her.

A smirk slowly grew on her face as she replied, "I was just wondering what kind of amusing plans you were concocting. I have no intention of causing trouble for you so don't worry so much." She responded with her smirk growing even wider.

"You know you really look suspicious when you smile like that all the time" Naruto said as he scratched his head nervously.

"Do I really ?" She said in an almost sarcastic tone as she played dumb with him, "Well you have no reason to suspect me of anything right?" She asked as she put on an innocent face.

_Oh so she's testing me now huh? Maybe I'm the one that's being suspected of something! Well of course because she obviously knows I'm trying to distract her but she's pretending nothing is going on, _ Naruto thought in dismay as he watched the look on her face change from a content smirk to a amused smile.

"Of course not, I guess I'm just curious to what you are thinking sometimes. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything" Naruto said truthfully.

"I suppose that's understandable but you shouldn't concern yourself with such things. We should just try to have fun in Suna okay?" She said with a smile.

Naruto just smiled in agreement but he was scared at what Kotone considered "fun". Still it didn't matter, he had some important things to talk to Gaara about and he should just try to relax for the time being.

"We'll be there soon won't we?" she asked sounding a little excited about it.

"Yeah, we're making really good time. When we get there try not to draw too much attention to yourself. It's usually a hassle finding Gaara and I don't want to cause a huge commotion like you did in Konoha" Naruto warned her.

"I told you, you don't have to worry" Kotone repeated but more assertively this time.

"Alright" Naruto said with a smile as the city gates came into view, "let's go then!"

* * *

Kotone looked around anxiously as they passed through the main gates of Suna. They were currently passing through the security which didn't seem to be especially heavy. Since Naruto was such good friends with Gaara and came to Suna so often they weren't really being inspected at all.

In fact Naruto was chatting it up with the guards more than anything else but Kotone didn't mind. It surprised her how friendly people got with Naruto and it was a skill that even she admired.

While this was going on Kotone was carefully taking in everything around them. She had already done a mental evaluation of the gate guards and now she was checking the barracks.

_Suna is surprisingly weak from the southern gate, I suppose that is to be expected considering Konoha is south of Suna and you'd have to go through Konoha first to make it here. _

_But that also means that an attack from Konoha itself would easily break through any defenses they have here. Even the guards here seem weaker than they should be. Perhaps they focused on putting the real guards at the gates which they know are facing their enemies. _

_This will be to my advantage so I should keep looking around. There might be something else of interest here, _ Kotone thought as she started to wander off.

"Hey Kotone, c'mon let's go! We're already all clear here" Naruto said as he started to head on without her.

"I'm coming" She said as she looked around one last time so that she could burn the image of this place into her memory.

"C'mon! Why are you just standing there like that?" Naruto said impatiently as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her away.

Kotone was caught off guard as he carried her off but she smiled happily as they walked together. He was holding her hand tightly and probably still wasn't aware that he had not let go.

_This is the first time he's initiated any kind of physical contact with me. He's getting comfortable with me after all! Good, I'll let him develop a false sense of security and then I'll start to apply pressure just like before. It will be much easier to seduce him once he's stop being so easily initimidated. _

_I suppose he likes more submissive women but he's unfortunately out of luck with me_, she thought as she laughed to herself.

"Huh? What are you giggling about?" Naruto asked confused as her noticed how happy Kotone was for some reason.

"It's nothing, hurry up and find Gaara!" she said as she wiped the smile off of her face immediately.

"Fine, no need to get so bossy about it" Naruto said dryly as they continued onward.

Kotone's smile reappeared as Naruto turned his attention elsewhere. _I wonder how long I can retrain myself. I can't be aggressive until Naruto's feelings for me are stronger so I need to stay quiet about this._

_Maybe If I continue like this he will initiate things at his own pace. It will definitely be slower than I would prefer but I can always try to speed things up later. He is a man after all; he's weak against the charms of a beautiful woman. _

Kotone pulled her hand away from Naruto's and wrapped her arm around his, making sure that her breasts were pressing up against his arm tightly. Naruto looked over at her with his shock painted all over his face.

She couldn't help but smile even more as she saw how red he was becoming, "What's with that all of a sudden?" Naruto asked as he looked away to hind his faint embarrassment.

Kotone laughed to herself as she rested her head against his shoulder, _As much as he tries he can't ignore this perfect body of mine. That look on his face is so cute I'm just dying to pounce on him right now._

_The more he tries to ignore me the more I want him! He's the only thing I can't simply take at will and I won't be satisfied until he's all mine. At first I was infuriated when he rejected me but now it only excites me more._

_My victory over him is going to be even more delicious because he is going to crumble down and become a victim of my allure. Nothing will be sweeter than the day I take Naruto and ravish his body to my hearts content! _

"Why are you smiling so much today? It's starting to worry me" Naruto said as he shot her a concerned look.

"I'm not allowed to smile?" Kotone asked sarcastically as if Naruto's comment offended her.

"It's not that, it's just that you had this really strange look on your face when you were doing it" Naruto thought out loud as he tried to remember where he had seen that same look before and suddenly Jiraiya came to mind.

"Enough talking, you're ruining my train of thought right now!" Kotone demanded as she tightened her grip on Naruto and put her head back against his shoulder.

"Do we have to walk all the way there in this position?" Naruto asked as if it was uncomfortable.

"Shut your mouth, you're ruining my good mood!" Kotone said as her eyes developed a dreamy glossed over look.

They were now in the streets of Suna passing by all kinds of different buildings as they headed into the heart of the city. After a while Kotone stopped day dreaming and brought herself to focus on more important things.

As they walked through the bustling crowds of people towards the Kazekage's tower Kotone scanned everything within her line of sight. She looked at people, buildings and overall structure of Suna in hopes of assessing what she'd be going up against later.

In the end she wasn't too impressed, in her mind they were on par with Konoha which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but she had originally expected more.

_Hmm, now to figure out what to do about Gaara. He's Naruto's best friend so I can't dispose of him in any manner but he'll become a nuisance for me in the future. Perhaps I can use his friendship with Naruto to solve things in another way. Instead of worrying about having him interfere I should try to have him join us. Yes, that would be the ideal solution to this problem, all I need to do is find the right way to go about this._

"Hey are you hungry?" Naruto asked breaking Kotone from her thoughts.

"A suppose I am a little bit, why do you ask?" She said.

"I can hear your stomach growling, it's actually really loud, I'm surprised you haven't heard it yourself. You know you should really try to take care of yourself now that you're human. Our bodies are pretty frail when it comes to certain things and you need to pay closer attention to that" Naruto said as he continued to walk arm in arm with her.

"You sound so worried" Kotone teased with all too much satisfaction.

"Ahgg, just try to take my advice seriously okay" Naruto said feeling a bit annoyed.

"Fine, after we find Gaara get me some food! And I don't want any of the canned filth you try to feed me at home" She said in her usual demanding way.

Naruto sighed, "I thought you were going to make an effort to cut that out?" he asked her with a troubled look on his face.

"You're starting to irritate me, if you're so concerned you should be grateful that I'm looking to you to provide for me" She said as if it was some kind of great honor.

"But I thought you were the all-powerful Kyuubi, why do you need me to find food for you?" Naruto teased back with a large grin.

"Because you belong to me, and as my personal slave you should be overjoyed to do as I say!" Kotone shot back out of annoyance.

"What was that?" Naruto said now with an irritated look on his face.

"Nothing" Kotone quickly answered as she looked away from him.

_I should stop saying things like that out loud, it only seems to make him angry with me but it's hard to hold my tongue when he deliberately tries to annoy me. I don't know why he'd want to get a rise out of me but he should know better! _Kotone thought in frustration as the continued on their way.

A sudden alluring scent caught her attention as they passed a large building with many round glassless windows facing them. The smell was coming from this building and it was practically making her mouth water.

"We should go eat in there!" Kotone decided as she pointed towards the building.

Naruto looked at it but he didn't seem at all anxious about it, "That place looks really expensive and I bet we could find somewhere just as good elsewhere"

"You're taking me to that place" Kotone decided.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Naruto said as he glared to her.

She turned around to face him and put on the most pitiful sad expression she could muster but he only gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm not falling for that?" He said dryly, "I know you too well to feel any kind of pity for such a bossy woman"

"Fine! I'll eat whatever low grade garbage you deem fit" She said bitterly.

"If I take you to a place like that once will you be satisfied?" Naruto asked although he knew he would regret offering.

"Yes, we'll go wherever you want later and I won't complain" Kotone said not really meaning any word of what she said.

"Okay we'll go eat there tonight after I'm through talking to Gaara, but this is a once in a lifetime thing" Naruto told her.

"Of course" she said with a smirk as they finally got close to their destination.

Kotone smiled as Naruto opened the door and led the way inside the tower of the Kazekage revealing all sorts of information to her. Naruto started talking to her about how she was to keep quiet but she just tuned him out as she took in her surroundings.

At the moment she had a ton of things on her mind and she was not in the least bit interested in fulfilling Naruto's request.

"Oh!! Hey Naruto!" A female voice beckoned enthusiastically.

This caught Kotone's attention and she immediately snapped her head around to locate the origin of the offending voice. Her face twisted up into a look of disgust as she saw a girl in tight black robes with sandy blond hair approaching Naruto.

"Hey Temari, it's been a long time how have you been ?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he smiled at her and unconsciously moved away from Kotone.

"I've been great, but things have been pretty hectic the past couple of weeks since we're preparing a new group of rookies to be initiated into our black ops program. But anyway, I haven't seen you in months, why haven't you come to visit me?" Temari said pretending to sound upset.

"I really wanted to visit sooner but I got carried all over the place on business. I finally got some free time to myself when I returned to Konoha so I came here first" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his guiltily.

"You've been busy a lot recently you should really take your time and relax here while you can. There's a new barbeque restaurant that just opened around here, we should go there tonight, it will be my treat" Temari offered.

"That sounds great but I'll have to pass, I have plans tonight but I'll take you up on that offer some other time" Naruto said politely.

"Aww that's too bad but hey if you change your mind just let me know okay?" Temari said with a smile.

Kotone was standing right next to Naruto almost shaking in rage. She was glaring at Temari with enough killing intent to set the blond on fire and it wasn't helping that Naruto was ignoring her as well.

_How dare this third rate piece of trash flirt with Naruto right in front of my eyes. Who the hell does she think she is? She thinks she can just walk up to him and take him away from me with that cocky attitude of hers? _

_I could rip her into shreds before she could even lift a finger, if she so much as touches Naruto I'll kill her! For Naruto's sake I'll try to watch what I say but there is a limit to how much I will allow this whore to insult me. _

_She thinks it's funny to pretend she doesn't see me huh? Well maybe she won't find it funny anymore when I rip her arms off and beat her to death with them._

"So Naruto….who is your friend?" Temari said as she glanced over at Kotone.

"Oh, this is Kotone, we're travelling together and she was saying how she has never been to Suna so I told her I'd take her here" Naruto said as he winked at Kotone.

She noticed the sign he has trying to give her but she was too angry to play along.

"Oh well we should definitely show you around later, there are a lot of great places to see!" Temari said with a friendly smile.

"Don't take such a friendly tone with me, we are by no means on peaceful terms right now and if you so much as cough in a way I don't like I'll snap your neck like a frail twig" Kotone said in a cold tone reeking with furry.

Temari looked at her in confusion because she was caught off guard by the hateful tone, odd remark and dark aura the redhead was giving off. Naruto quickly elbowed Kotone in the side and gave her a fierce look.

Kotone sighed and looked away so she didn't have to face Temari before she said anything, "I was only joking, it would be wonderful if we can become good acquaintances" she forced out.

"Ha ha that's good, if you ever have any questions feel free to ask me" Temari said but Naruto could tell she was just trying to be polite now and was planning on keeping her distance from now on.

"Anyway are you looking for Gaara?" Temari asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, would he have some free time right now by any chance ?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I don't know for sure but since it's you he'll probably drop everything he was doing. He's in his office right now so just go up there and have his secretary get him for you" Temari instructed.

"Great, thanks Temari!" Naruto said with a forced smile as she grabbed Kotone's hand and quickly took off.

Kotone kept her eyes locked dead ahead. She was in a foul mood now because of Temari and it hurt her pride a little bit that she was forced to apologize like that. Even though she didn't really say she was sorry it felt like she was forced to give Temari more respect than she thought the blonde deserved.

"Didn't we just talk about this? Why do you have to go around saying things like that?" Naruto asked clearly very irritated with her.

Kotone didn't respond, her blood was boiling right now and she felt like she would go insane if she didn't mortally wound someone soon. She was somewhat irritated at her own lack of control but mostly she was mad at Temari for over stepping her boundaries.

"Hey are you even listening to me" Naruto asked with an exhausted look on his face as he stopped walking and waiting for Kotone to respond.

"It won't happen again" She said coldly as she took a deep breath and walked away from him.

"Hey hold on!" Naruto called out but she just kept walking farther and farther away from him.

He stood there for a second rather confused as he watched her go, _So she's mad at me now? Shouldn't I be the one that's upset ?!?_ He thought even more perplexed than ever.

"I'm going to take a little walk, I'll meet up with you in a bit" She called out without turning around to look back at him.

"How are we going to find each other?" Naruto yelled down the long hallway.

"Don't worry I'll find you" She said as she kept going and finally disappeared from Naruto's sight.

* * *

Naruto stood there not really sure if he was okay with the idea of her wandering around by herself. _Well you told her you'd trust her so I guess this is all part of keeping your promise. Still, I wonder why she's in such a foul mood already, we've barely been here an hour and she's already that pissed._

_At this rate I won't be able to keep her here more than two days. She seems pretty focused on something, maybe she wandered off for a reason? No, I'm over-thinking things again, its best to give her some space once and a while._

Naruto made up his mind to stop worrying and continued to look for Gaara. He knew his way around well so within a matter of minutes he managed to find Gaara's office. It was on the top level of the building and the security was pretty tight but Naruto was well known around Suna.

Naruto had a brief chat with Gaara's secretary before being told he could go inside. He approached the door that led inside the room and walked in cautiously. The room was circular was and made from the same kind of clay-like brick that everything in Suna was composed of.

"Welcome back Naruto" someone greeted in a monotone voice.

The room was fairly dark and since the room was circular the sound of someone's voice bounced off the walls making it sound like it was coming from everywhere.

"Why is your office always so creepy?" Naruto said as he looked around almost expecting some kind of trap.

"Ha ha, Is it? I never really noticed." Gaara said as he suddenly appeared standing right next to Naruto.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Naruto asked as he got a little more comfortable and walked up to Gaara's desk before sitting on it.

"No, not really. I was wondering if you had died or something. It's been a while since I've heard from you and last I checked you weren't on any long missions" Gaara said as if he suspected something.

"Yeah I was purposely kept away from Konoha because I had some personal issues to work out" Naruto said as he looked around the room.

"Was it because of the Kyuubi?" Gaara guessed as he leaned against one of the walls and locked eyes with Naruto.

"The seal was eroding and unfortunately Jiraiya was being an idiot and underestimating the severity of the situation" Naruto said with a laugh as he recalled the events that brought him to Suna

This seemed to catch Gaara's interest, "What happened?"

"The seal eroded enough to the point where Kyuubi escaped" Naruto said with a smile as he took in Gaara's look of shock.

"Escaped?" Gaara repeated with an amusing uncharacteristic look of confusion.

"Yup, escaped. As of right now I am no longer a Jinchuriki" Naruto said with a somewhat relieved look on his face.

"Well where is it?" Gaara asked still sounding as alarmed as before.

"I don't know, she's wandering around Suna somewhere. I'll let you meet her later" Naruto said as he turned his attention to the window taking note that the sun was setting.

"How is that possible?" Gaara asked skeptically.

"No one knows. Basically to escape without killing me she had to sacrifice some of her power and ended up creating herself a human body to contain her soul so she didn't have to use mine as a median to recreate her old form. I thought it was nothing more than a hedge at first but she's actually a human now, its eerie" Naruto said as he reflected on it more.

"And she's actual peaceful?" Gaara asked.

"Not really. She's really pretty violent and short tempered but she's been getting better at getting along with people. Well not really but she's making an attempt" Naruto added.

"Can you really trust the demon though? If her mind is still the same nothing has really changed" Gaara proposed.

"That's true but we've talked a lot and I decided she's being sincere about starting over again. I wouldn't go as far as to say she's innocent but she's not aiming to go around killing senselessly anymore" Naruto said in her defense.

"I've never heard of anything like this before. This scenario is absolutely ridiculous, what can you possibly do with her now that she's human?" Gaara asked.

"That's just the thing, she has some weird plan about starting a clan and taking over Konoha or something like that. At first I didn't think she was serious but she's been trying to have her way with me ever since she got free" Naruto added as if that was something to complain about.

"How dangerous would you say she is?" Gaara asked out of curiosity.

"I haven't seen her fight but if she has been telling me the truth she is still much higher than Kage level. My problem right now is trying to figure out whatever she's planning and stop her before it gets out of hand but she's incredibly perceptive and I doubt I can easily outsmart her" Naruto said.

"How do you think she's planning on 'taking over' ?" Gaara asked sounding even more interested with this information.

"That's just the thing. Whatever she's planning is probably really elaborate and she already knows I'm trying to stall her but she doesn't seem to mind. The only objective of hers that I know for sure is getting pregnant and I'm doing everything I can to stop that but I can't do this forever" Naruto said.

"You could always just give in" Gaara suggested.

"What? How would that accomplish anything?" Naruto asked in outrage.

"If there's no way for us to predict her plans at this level than the only thing we can do is allow her to initiate her first few objectives while monitoring her heavily so she doesn't take things too far. Then we can make a better prediction at her future endeavors" Gaara explained.

Naruto furrowed his brow, "You're forgetting that her first objective is to get pregnant. That's not something I can just do for the sake of besting her!"

"That may be true but if you are helping her complete her goals you can also control at what pace they are reached. You don't have to get her pregnant now, you can always stall or make her believe she's pregnant when she's not" Gaara told him.

"That's true but how easy do you think that's going to be?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"What other choice do you really have?" Gaara asked.

Naruto sighed in defeat "Why can I never win an argument with you?"

Gaara chuckled to himself as he walked around the room and behind his desk.

"Our first objective should be to gauge her power, maybe we can find a key weakness that will help us keep her in check." Gaara suggested.

"I've tried, she's practically flawless." Naruto informed him.

"I'll see for myself" Gaara said as he took something out of his desk and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he reached the door.

"We're going to the sub-basement, I wouldn't want any prying ears to catch word of this. The rooms below are isolated and soundproof so we can talk about this in detail down there".

* * *

Kotone looked around as she watched the sun set. It was surprisingly hot even at night and her patience was running dry of Suna altogether. She took this opportunity to calm down and do a little more surveillance without Naruto interrupting.

At this point she had seen everything that she needed and she was satisfied with her trip here. But now she was wondering what to do with herself. She was sitting on top of the highest building she could find simply looking out into the horizon as her mind wandered.

_I've grown bored of this city there really is no reason for me to remain here but it's going to be difficult to force Naruto to leave. I suppose I can waste some time here but I find it hard to control my temper around such annoying people._

_My outbursts are only going to make Naruto angry with me but I have such a hard time putting up with these imbeciles. Most of these humans are nothing more than over-sized rodents, why should I bother to show them any level of kindness. _

_Still, I suppose it was foolish to explode at the filthy blond whore earlier. I shouldn't threaten people so freely with Naruto still around. I'll have to hold those things in until he's not there anymore, then I can do whatever I want. _

_It's just so hard to ignore it when other women make such vile and shameless attempts at seducing him. None of them are worthy of him besides me and they should know better than to consider themselves even capable of being my rivals._

_I still can't explain it but there are things about Naruto that I find so appealing. There are qualities about him that even I have to admit I can't copy. For a human he is beyond exceptional, even I admire certain things about him._

_His ability to harmonize with just about any other person is truly amazing, I've never seen people take down their guard so quickly. Naruto can make anyone into an ally and that is a gift that can't be learned._

_But it's more than that, his determination and skill as a warrior is truly stunning, it's more than just power, its how he achieves what should be beyond his grasp. He is the only human I've known that lives without fear and can do the impossible off of sheer willpower. Almost everything about him seems to charming to me, it's almost like I'm being lured by his aura itself._

_I get this comforting feeling when I'm with him, It's a kind of warmness all over that seeps through my skin and saturates my very core. I like that feeling. It should be mine and mine alone, I refuse to share it with anyone else._

_I am the only one worthy of having such a wonderful sensation, which is why I simply can't allow any other woman to enjoy Naruto. He's my precious treasure and I shall enjoy him by myself to my hearts content. _

_I use to believe his kindness was his only major weakness even though it has worked to my advantage before. Its odd looking back now but I realize that his kindness might be one of the things I enjoy most about him._

_I get such a euphoric feeling when he's kindness is being directed towards me, it's almost beyond words. I feel like I've been giving a reason to live, like receiving affection from him is my only real purpose in life. _

_It's addicting and no matter what is going on I can rarely take my mind from it. I want all his attention and affection all the time, I want his very world to revolve around me! _

_I guess I should focus on winning over his affection for now. I have no other real business here so I can devote all my attention to him. Hmm maybe I can also set up a future resource here as well since we'll be here for a while. _

_I've discovered some interesting things about some of the people here and I could always try to work that to my advantage later. Yes, that sounds like it'd be the best option. Before we leave I'll make the necessary contacts and then prepare things for the second stage._

Kotone stood up and started to head towards the Kazekage Tower. She titled her head upwards and inhaled the scent of the air. Without the slightest hesitation she took off into the air following an invisible path that would lead her straight to Naruto.

She tried to conceal her chakra as she jumped into an open window and then disappeared into the shadows before anyone could see her.

_Let's see just how observant these shinobi are, _She thought as she crept from room to room easily avoiding detecting every time until she found herself going deeper and deeper into the basement.

She was soon standing in front of a large circular door in a very dark hallway but she could so vividly smell Naruto that she was positive he was just ahead. She opened the door rather abruptly and barged in without a second thought because she only sensed two other people in the room with him.

The look of satisfaction on her face quickly went sour as she found the same annoying blond standing right to Naruto. She glared at Temari before looking over at Gaara who was studying her very carefully.

"Hey Kotone, I didn't think you'd be able to track me from this far underground. That's really impressive!" Naruto said sounding somewhat envious.

Kotone froze for a second and she was suddenly aware of how hard her heart was pounding. This was the first time Naruto had every praised her or even said anything remotely positive about her abilities and it gave her a warm feeling that was a mixture of excitement and a sense of immense self-worth.

She could feel the blood rushing to her face but she blinked hard and shook off this feeling because it made her feel somehow weakened.

"Of course my skills are impressive, I am the pinnacle of humanity after all" She boasted as if it was common knowledge.

Naruto laughed at her comment, "I see you're as modest as ever" He said with a smile

"Anyway, you've promised me food so now we're going" Kotone said as she turned around and started to leave, without even waiting to see if Naruto was following her.

"Hold on a second I was in the middle of discussing something with Gaara. It will take just a few more minutes so can you please be patient?" Naruto asked politely.

"No it's fine, we can finish this discussion later" Gaara said quickly.

Naruto shot a look at him but Gaara gave a signal to Temari instead which she acknowledged and nodded back.

"Hey Naruto, I have something I need to show you before you guys go" Temari said suddenly as she hooked her arm with Naruto's.

"Huh, why now?" Naruto asked as she started to haul him away.

"It's really important it will only take a minute, Kotone why don't you stay here while I show Naruto this thing. We'll be back in just a minute" Temari assured them as she carried Naruto off and closed the door.

Kotone watched them go with immense irritation but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"So, from what I've heard I understand you are very familiar with me?" Gaara asked after a second of silence.

A cocky smirk came across Kotone's face as she turned around and faced Gaara, "Yes, I can sense the other tailed beast exceptionally well and of course I remember you from when we had our little fight."

"Are you talking about the chunnin exams, so you really do remember everything" Gaara said sounding impressed.

"What do you plan on accomplishing talking to me here? Do you really think you'll figure me out so easily?" Kotone mocked in a condescending tone as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I merely wanted to verify some information, that's all" Gaara said as he continued to watch her carefully.

"There's no need. I'm beyond you're comprehension, both in terms of power and intelligence" She boasted with an over confident smirk.

"Just how powerful are you? Do you think you could take down the Kazekage in his very own village, while surrounded by his every useful sand and countless ninja reinforcements" Gaara baited.

Kotone laughed merrily at his comment, "Did you forget your place little Shukaku? If you were wise you'd recognize your queen and bow before her while you still can".

A smile came across Gaara's face, "You're definitely an interesting one" He said to himself as he started to walk around the room towards the side where Kotone was standing.

"If you doubt me we could always have a friendly little sparring match. I promise I won't kill you. I would never do anything that would make Naruto hate me and I realize you are an important person to him" Kotone assured Gaara.

"Maybe later but for now I'm satisfied with your word" Gaara said.

"Out of all of the people I've met in this dried up wasteland you're the only one I can tolerate. Don't strain yourself with trying to figure me out, instead we should try to be friends. I think that would make Naruto very happy" Kotone suggested.

"We'll be friends alright, but don't think you can do whatever you please while you're here" Gaara warned her.

She smiled even more insidiously, "Of course not, I am only here to enjoy a little vacation with Naruto, nothing else"

There was a loud knock on the door as if it was a warning and then it opened very slowly as Temari poked her head inside with Naruto standing right behind her.

"Hey we're done so we can leave now Kotone" Naruto said as he motioned for her to come with him.

"Bye Gaara, let's talk again real soon!" Kotone said as she put on a grin while she walked away.

Gaara watched her go with an amused smirk on his face, "We definitely have our hands full this time".

**A/N**: That's it for now but the next chapter will be better. I had to set up some events now that will be important later. Kotone and Naruto will have much more time together in the future, this will probably be the last chapter were they are so heavily separated. I'm going to be focused on this story more as of now so don't worry, it won't be months before I upadte again. I've already started the next chapter so it shouldn't be too terribly long before I can add the next chapter but I don't have a particular timeframe in mind. Thanks for Reading and Don't Forget to Review. Peace


	6. Gotta Eat

**A/N**: The adventure continues....

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts**  
_

**Jutsu**

Chapter 6: Gotta Eat

Naruto found himself lost in thought thinking about everything that had just happened. He had a long talk with Gaara about his options with dealing with Kotone and then later Temari had dragged him off to give him a little speech of her own.

She had very vividly expressed her feelings about Kotone and her worry for Naruto's safety, but in the end she knew she couldn't do much to protect him. To make up for that she had taken the liberty of booking him into a rather lavished hotel, which was neighboring the Kazekage Tower.

She told him that he'd only be one yell away from help but Naruto felt that her worries were misplaced. He wasn't afraid he'd need help against Kotone, he was afraid someone else would.

He had thanked Temari anyway and he was actually pretty pleased about staying in a nice hotel for a change because although he could afford it, he also had to budget for this entire trip.

It wouldn't do him any good if he spent all their money now when they've only been gone from Konoha for no more than a day. So at first he was overjoyed to save some extra cash, but now he was on the brink of tears because Kotone had just smashed any hope of maintaining moderate expenses in Suna.

As Naruto sat opposite of the redhead he stared at her in a mixture of disgust and depression as he watched her barbarically devour entire platters of the finest steak Suna had available.

When they had first made it into the restaurant Naruto was in a good mood because he was getting hungry himself, and he wanted a minute to rest. But as soon as they sat down and their waiter appeared Kotone started barking out demands, and the orders just started piling up one after another.

Naruto literally watched her with his jaw on the table as she consecutively ordered every piece of meat on the menu in descending order from most expensive to moderately expensive.

After Kotone's order was finished the waiter did not even wait to hear what Naruto wanted. He just scurried off, determined to get away from Kotone before she found anything else she wanted.

At first Naruto tried to make himself feel better by telling himself there was no way Kotone could possibly eat all that food, and that they would definitely share all the food, but once the plates started arriving it became apparent Kotone had no intention of sharing.

Or if she did she wasn't going to pass a plate towards Naruto, or even wait for him to reach towards one. As soon the pristine glossy silver platter touched the table Kotone's hands dived out like greedy claws, and she grabbed the meat with her bare hands before ripping it apart with her unnaturally sharp teeth.

Naruto watched in horror as she picked up everything from ribs to steak to turkey legs, and chomped on them so maliciously that she looked like she was attacking them. Within a matter of seconds an entire steak would be reduced to nothing as her razor-sharp teeth gobbled it away.

She had just finished her twelfth platter, and was now chewing on the bone of the last turkey leg she ate. Naruto watched her teeth grind against the bone as if she was trying to shave it down before consuming it as well.

Kotone got tired of this, and tossed the bone into a pile which accounted for most of the table at this point, and let out a satisfied sigh. Naruto grimaced at the sight before him ,and his attention was drawn to Kotone's face.

She showed no real concern for manners or any form of etiquette so everything from the juices of the meat itself to barbeque sauce from the ribs, was smeared across her lips and covered her fingers.

_I hope that's not what I looked like when I eat Ramen,_ Naruto thought in dismay as he just eyed Kotone with a look of discontent.

She looked down and noticed how filthy her hands were so she raised them to her mouth, and slowly sucked the juices off of them. Naruto's eyebrow perked up as he watched her suck every dirty digit with the utmost care before licking her own plump lips clean of the mess.

_Well that's not so bad to watch,_ Naruto thought as perverted giggling filled his head and he couldn't help but smile. Just then he caught himself and let his forehead fall into the table in shame, _I've been hanging around Jiraiya too much. I'm almost glad Kotone got released. I don't think I could have taken any more nights of him and those loose women he always seems to find. _

"What's wrong? Kotone asked suddenly.

Naruto pulled his head up to see her watching him with a slightly worried look.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked as if his behavior was to be questioned at a time like this.

"What do you mean, why haven't I been eating?!?!! You haven't left anything FOR me to eat!" Naruto said with much irritation.

"Why didn't you just order your own food then?" She said mockingly as if everything was his fault.

"I can't afford that! I probably can't even afford your meal! You've never eaten this much before so why are you so out of control now?" Naruto asked.

"This is the first time I've ever been presented with such edible food, I figured I should enoy this moment to the fullest. Although I may have taken things a little bit too far" She said with a hint of genuine regret as she directed her eyes elsewhere.

"Uuuhhggg, what are we going to do ?" Naruto asked as he put his chin on the table.

"Don't worry so much" Kotone said as she reached over into the isle and pulled a platter out of a waiters hands as he walked by.

"Here!" Kotone said as she dropped it in front of Naruto's face, "Eat!" she demanded as she folded her arms under her chest and leaned back in her chair with an irritated expression on her face.

Naruto smiled as he sat up and looked down at his food, although Kotone looked annoyed he could tell she was just being difficult as always. She really seemed to be capable of showing compassion which was a good thing to witness firsthand.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he picked up his fork and knife and dug into the barbecued pork meal that Kotone stole for him.

"Don't get too use to receiving favors from me, this is a rare occasion that I felt like feeding you" Kotone quickly informed him.

Naruto furrowed his brows, "but I just fed you, and your food was much more costly to me too."

"Stop complaining and eat!" Kotone said as her eyes started to scan the room for something.

Naruto smiled at her behavior and just ate his food quietly. As abrasive as she was, Naruto found her to be very cute sometimes, although he didn't understand why. For the most part he didn't take a lot of what she said seriously.

She had toyed with him before, and he knew she wasn't above lying if it was to cover up for something she was embarrassed about. Her ego might be enormous, and she'd never admit actually thinking of him as an equal, but she at least thought of him as someone worth protecting.

The gesture itself wasn't too ground breaking, but it was more important because of who it was from. The woman that hated everything, was annoyed by everyone, and thought of humans in the lowest respect was the person that was extending a hand to aid him.

The look of concern on her face when she realized he wasn't eating was priceless. She never seemed to show interest in anything besides herself so it was a bit of a shock to Naruto.

He sat back eating probably the most expensive meal of his life with a smile as he thought about how things might start to change between him and Kotone. As he lifted another piece of meat to his mouth, he snapped out of his daze when he saw the sight in front of him.

"….Yes, I'll have that one as well. Hurry up this time you worthless lackey! It took far too long for you idiots to bring me my last order!" Kotone reprimanded a waiter as she tossed her menu over her shoulder and onto the floor.

"Yes Ma'am I'll be right back with your request" He said with lots of restrained anger as he bowed and walked away.

"You're ordering more shit!" Naruto practically yelled as he watched the waiter walk away from their table.

"Of course, I'm not satisfied yet" Kotone said as if it was obvious.

Naruto felt like he was going to have stroke, "Did you listen to a single word I just said, there's no way in hell we can afford all of this! Why are you ordering more?!" He asked as he dropped his face against the table in defeat.

"Relax it's just an after meal drink, it was the least expensive thing I ordered all night" She informed him as she put her elbows on the table.

"Please tell me you just ordered some ice water?" Naruto pleaded.

"No, they don't have anything that looks too appetizing here so I chose the top wine. Hopefully it doesn't taste like the sewer water you try to give me in Konoha" Kotone said as her face churned in disgust just from thinking of it.

"Hey, I may not have the best stuff at my place, but you don't have to remind me about it every minute!" Naruto said defensively.

"But why don't you? Don't you think you deserve better than what you have right now? You are an exceptional ninja compared to the people around you so why settle to be treated like common trash?!" Kotone said getting a little upset as she finished the sentence.

Naruto stopped, "I'm not treated like trash" Naruto started to say but Kotone cut him off.

"Yes you are! Anything below your true value is just an insult to you, and you should stop being so passive and demand the respect and property you deserve! You've risked your life for those weaklings in Konoha time and time again, and I refuse to let you rot away in that dump of an apartment you have! You deserve nothing less than the treatment the Hyuuga's or even the Uchiha's had." Kotone declared.

Naruto smiled, "I know I live a really modest life, but I've gotten use to it. It's more important that I'm accepted and treated like a normal human than to be praised for my accomplishments".

"Those fools in Konoha don't appreciate you, you shouldn't waste time with people that are so undeserving of you" Kotone said with a hint of malice.

"Thanks, it really feels good to hear someone talk so highly of me, but I'm happy the way things are now. One day I'll get all those things, but right now that's not important to me." Naruto said as he thought about his future with optimistic eyes.

"Hmmp, then I'll get them for you" Kotone said under her breath.

"What?" Naruto said as he snapped out of his fantasies, not really catching what she had said.

"I didn't say anything" Kotone lied as she brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Ma'am, here's your drink" A waiter said politely as he put a very tall bottle of wine on the table and hurried off before either of them could say anything.

"Ahh, finally!" Kotone said impatiently as she grabbed the bottled and pulled out the cork by stabbing her sharp nail into it and ripping it out.

Naruto reached over for his glass to ask her to pour him some,but instead she lifted the bottle and started to drink directly from it.

"HEY! What the hell is this?!' Naruto said in outrage as she took several large swigs of the bottle.

She put it back on the table and wiped the liquid from her lips with the back of her forearm, "What? I didn't say I intended on giving you any of it".

Naruto just stared at her completely speechless, "You can't drink all of that yourself ! Give me some!" He demanded.

"Maybe If I'm feeling generous I'll let you have some when I'm done" She said as she started to drink again.

Naruto just gave up, he was tired of arguing with her, "Why are you so cruel?" He asked in a pitiful voice as he gave up on finishing his food.

Kotone ignored him as she continued to gulp down the contents of the bottle.

"I am rather fond of alcohol" Kotone thought out loud as she surprisingly finished it off so quickly.

Naruto shot a glance over to her. Her face was flushed and she had a dazed expression that told Naruto she drank way too fast.

"Are you feeling lightheaded already?" Naruto teased with a smirk on his face.

Kotone blinked hard and her serious scowl returned, "Ha! Don't think I would succumb to such a weak dose".

"Yeah well don't push yourself" Naruto warned her as he sat up and looked outside.

It was pretty late and they should probably start heading back now. Naruto looked back over at Kotone. It was obvious she had underestimated the alcohol and was having a hard time pretending to be unaffected, but he didn't care either way.

The faster she was drunk the faster she would go to sleep. That was Naruto's thinking, and right now he'd do anything to keep her from causing him more debt. He watched as she swayed slightly in her chair.

Her cheeks were a rosy color and her half-lidded golden eyes seem to glitter with the moonlight as they focused on Naruto. Her orange tinted vermilion colored hair looked like tongues of burning flames flowing from her head.

Her soft plump cherry lips were parted slightly as she inhaled deeply while her fangs poked from beneath them. She was truly a beautiful sight to behold. When Naruto was watching her like this it was hard to remember why she infuriated him so much.

"Excuse me Sir," A man said as he tapped Naruto's shoulder and handed him a long folded piece of paper.

"What is this ?" Naruto asked as he took the piece of paper.

"The bill" the man informed him as he walked away.

That's when a million and one reasons for keeping his distance from the ex-demon came into mind. He eyed the bill with teary eyes as he pulled out his wallet. _No! I can't do this! I know it's wrong, but maybe it would be best to just make a dash for it. Kotone certainly wouldn't object! _

_If I have to pay this ridiculous amount we'll be dead broke and we still have to be gone for at least two more weeks! We'll never make it without this money and I can't take money from Gaara, because at this rate I'd never be able to pay it back!_

_Alright it's settled, give Kotone the signal and then we'll both make a mad dash out of here, _Naruto decided after a few minutes of intense mental debate, but just as he started to push his chair back so that he could get a good start he realized he was surrounded.

"You wouldn't be preparing to flee would you sir?" one of the waiter asked, "because it would be a shame for you to clean out our kitchen for the night, and then skip out on paying"

Naruto looked around at all the waiters standing on alert around his table, "Huh? Me?! Of course not!" He said as he tried to put on a reassuring smile.

"Well we thought we'd come to make sure you weren't tempted into such cowardly behavior. Now if you don't mind we'll help alleviate that money from your wallet" One of them said as they all closed in on Naruto.

"No wait! Show mercy please!" Naruto pleaded but it was in vain.

One of them snatched his beloved frog wallet from him and three of them grabbed Naruto to hold him down as they took the amount for the dinner from it. After a few seconds of holding Naruto down they let go, and the waiters took their leave.

"Thank you for your business and please come again" One of them said as they left Naruto alone as he crawled over to his wallet which had been discarded carellesly on the floor.

"Noooo! Gama-chan! You've been raped so cruelly! My poor Gama-chan has been violated!" Naruto cried out as he remained on his knees completely devastated as he held an empty wallet in his two palms.

A hand took hold of his shoulder and pulled him up to his feet, "C'mon let's go!" Kotone said as she pulled him out of the restaurant clearly bored with the place now that she was full.

"I hope you're happy we're basically dead broke" Naruto said in a depressed voice as he held what was left of his wallet.

"Here let me see" Kotone said as she snatched it from him and peered inside.

"You're overreacting there is enough in here for some more fun tonight" Kotone decided as she took out the remaining cash.

"NO! I'm cutting you off" Naruto said as he took the money from her.

"Fine! I don't need your spare change anyway!" She declared as she almost tripped but grabbed onto Naruto's midsection for support.

"You're drunk aren't you? Listen let's just go to the hotel, you probably won't last the rest of the night anyway" Naruto suggested.

"I told you I'm fine, and we're not going back just yet." Kotone said.

"Well where the hell are we going then?" Naruto asked in confusion as she wrapped her arms around his midsection and placed her head on him.

"You'll see" Kotone answered.

Without really thinking Naruto moved his arm, and placed it over her shoulder because he had no where else to put it, due to how she was positioned. She was navigating him clumsily through the city further and further away from their hotel, and he was slightly worried about where she was leading him, but he figured it would be alright if he gave it a chance.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of a bar. He looked down at Kotone, "Why are we at a bar?"

"I didn't share my wine with you, I'm making it up to you now" Kotone explained as she started to pull him towards the building.

"You don't have to do this, besides you don't have any money." Naruto said.

"Shut up and accept my gift" Kotone told him as she finally let go of him, and walked a little bit ahead of him into the bar.

Kotone barged into the place and looked around. The bar was filled with men and very few women; it was a shinobi bar and one of the rowdier ones at that. The place was filled with the chattering of dozens of conversations and the noise of glass cups slamming against tables.

Naruto watched as Kotone looked around for a moment, but found something she liked and charged ahead towards the bar stools. She walked right up to a bald man with a thick beard who was sitting at the counter sipping his alcohol quietly to himself.

"You there!" Kotone said as she pointed towards him, "Buy me a drink!" She demanded.

The guy looked over at her as if he was about to tell her off, but then he got a glimpse of her and paused. She was still wearing the small blue shirt she stole from Naruto's closest that was squeezing her barely contained breasts together, and stopped just short of her stomach.

She wasn't wearing any kind of underwear so her erect nipples were pointing all too visibly through the fabric while her tone stomach was only accented by the good amount of her exposed hips because of her oversized pants.

Not to mention that Kotone was already clearly tipsy to top things off, and appeared alone, which only made the guy do a double take. He looked her up and down as he nearly began to drool, and quickly turned to the bartender.

"Hey give me a large bottle of your strongest stuff" He shouted out in a hurry as he giggled lecherously to himself.

Within seconds a large smoky white bottle was put on the counter.

"Alright little lady how about you come sit on daddy's lap" He said as he turned around with a big grin towards Kotone.

His smile instantly disappeared as he got a good glimpse of Kotone's backside as she walked away from him with the bottle in hand, already halfway across the room.

"Here, this is for you!" She said as she presented it to Naruto.

"Geez, you're really manipulative" Naruto said with a laugh as he gladly took the bottle from her.

Kotone just laughed to herself as they found a booth and sat down together. There was already a set of shot glasses so Naruto took one for himself, and started to fill it up when Kotone placed another one in front of him.

"What? You still want more?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Aren't you going to share with me?" Kotone asked as if it was expected of him.

Naruto just laughed to himself as he filled her shot glass, "Yeah of course, just don't overdo it".

She ignored him and threw her head back as she swallowed the contents of the glass. Naruto watched her before he drank his own shot. Whatever Kotone had brought him, had to be some really good stuff because he instantly felt a kick after the first shot.

He continued to do shots with Kotone and they took another four shots consecutively before they took a second to recuperate. Naruto leaned back in his seat with a sigh as he felt the alcohol finally affecting him.

He was never much of a drinking, and the only times he was every at a bar was because Jiraiya had dragged him there in the pursuit of drunk women. It felt good just to drink enough to relax the body, but he had no intention of going further then that.

As they sat there enjoying themselves a sudden shadow lured over them. Naruto looked over to see the same guy the Kotone had tricked into buying them alcohol standing right next to their table with an enraged expression on his face.

"Listen bitch, don't think you can just con some expensive liquor from me and then run off with your little boyfriend. You're going to pay me back for that, even if it has to be with your body!" He snarled as he reached out and grabbed Kotone's shoulder.

Naruto was about to jump from his seat and punch the guy in the face, but before he could move he got a glimpse of Kotone's eyes.

Before they were glossed over and were glimmering with a certain playful warmth, but the second the man's hand made contact with her, Kotone's eyes went from dazed to incredibly focused.

Those shinning golden orbs rolled over to her right as if she was watching him with her peripheral vision. Her eyes narrowed, and the warmth vanished immediately making her eyes appear cold and as lifeless as stones.

Her facial expression became hateful, and with that one second that she changed Naruto could feel an amazing amount of malice and kill intent all around him. It sent a cold shiver down his spine, and he unconsciously shivered when they made eye contact.

She remained still for another second but, then her hand moved in a speedy blur. All of a sudden her hand was on top of his loosely touching his fingers. With an abrupt jerk she pulled his hand back bending and breaking his three center fingers in the process.

"Don't…" She jerked his hand back again snapping the wrist now, "…ever..", then with a final movement twisted it and snapped his forearm and the bone ripped through his skin, "..touch me with your foul fingers again" she warned as he screamed and fell to the floor.

"The only reason I spared your life tonight is because my mate is a pacifist, next time you die" She warned him as she picked up her shot glass and down another shot.

Naruto looked at her in disbelief and then back at the shinobi who was howling in pain right next to him. A few of his buddies must have saw him from across the room because they came running over and quickly recovered him.

Without so much as looking at Kotone they carried their friend out, and were probably heading towards the hospital right now. It got quiet for a few seconds, but then everything just went on with their business.

Things like this sometimes happened in bars that were frequented by ninjas, but it was becoming less common now. Naruto didn't know what to say after seeing that. He had no clue how powerful Kotone was, even without ninjutsu so it was a bit of a shock.

On one hand Kotone had used the guy for alcohol, but that didn't give him the right to try to treat her like that. In the end he got what he deserved, but Naruto was more concerned about not causing trouble for Gaara and getting into fights was definitely going to cause trouble.

Naruto just decided not to worry about it and took another shot to calm his nerves. Kotone changed back to her peaceful self and her serene warm and welcoming eyes returned.

After a few seconds of silence she stood up and stretched before heading towards the middle of the bar.

"Where are you going? Naruto asked as he watched her leave.

"I'm getting your money back, c'mon I'll need your cooperation as well" She said.

Naruto was once again confused, but he stood up and followed her without asking questions. Kotone walked up to a pair of men that were playing a bar game. The game involved throwing these crooked darts, and hitting these targets that were on different tracks on the wall.

The targets moved on the tracks in different directions and different speeds and they sometimes switched direction at random. Since the darts were crooked and heavy for a projectile the game was mostly suited for Shinobi, but only those that were drunk.

The stipulation was that you had to throw all seven darts at once with one hand and the bulls-eye was never in the middle of the target. Each target had an odd placed bulls-eye and since some of the targets spun like a wheel as well as moving around the wall it was hard to hit the bulls-eye.

The men were betting which was fairly common and apparently they had beaten everyone in the bar.

"We'll challenge you two for all this" Kotone said as she lifted the little bag filled with money on their bar table.

The guys just laughed "what makes you think we'll play you?" they asked.

"If we lose we'll triple what you already have" Kotone offered.

They stopped laughing and looked at each other now very seriously about this. Naruto gave Kotone a worried look, but she just ignored him.

"And what are the rules?" One of them asked her.

"Regular rules, the two of us versus the two of you, but you can't shoot with your dominate hand" Kotone added.

"Fine", they agreed after talking about it with themselves.

Naruto gulped in fear, they didn't have anything left and now Kotone was going off making bets. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear "what are you doing? I'm not that great at this game to begin with, and that handicap won't help us either"

"Yes it will, I'm ambidextrous" Kotone said with a laugh before she stepped up to the designated spot and picked up the darts with her left hand. She raised her hand and jerked her arm at an odd angle.

Naruto watched as the darts spun wildly through the air and somehow managed to hit every single bulls-eye on the targets.

"Alright that's one point, go ahead and take your drink" one of the challengers said as he poured a large shot glass full of dark liquor.

Kotone picked it up and tilted her head back as she swallowed it all in one gulp. The first team to fifteen points wins and after every point you have to take another shot. This game was only play with the strongest stuff available so it usually got really hard after nine or so points.

If not all of the bulls-eye were hit then the team doesn't receive anything. It was an all or nothing game. Naruto watched as one of the other players scored a point, and it was now his turn.

_Alright, time to cross my fingers and hope this works out!_

* * *

Kotone watched as Naruto scored another point. They were up 14 to 12 and it was her turn next. She smiled as she watched the disappointed look on the faces of their opponents.

This was really too easy for her, and she couldn't help laughing in their faces. She glanced over at Naruto as he took his shot. They had been laughing and talking to each other like life-long friends for the past half hour.

Naruto became much more festive and playful once he was drunk, and he seemed to be enjoying the game greatly. He emptied his shot glass and looked at her giving her a big smile and a thumps up.

Kotone smiled back although her smile was small and lukewarm she was overjoyed deep down inside her heart. Throughout the past day she had be arguing and bickering with Naruto, but in the end he would always laugh it off and smile at her.

She wanted to see him smile more, that's what this was all about. For some reason she could just not get enough of his smiling face. She wanted more, and she was willing to do anything to get just another glimpse of it again.

She was getting just what she wanted tonight, and it was a great feeling. That deep satisfaction she got when Naruto was happy made her heart jump from inside her chest. Kotone frowned as she took a second to break herself from her thoughts.

**_I need to stay focus, I'm getting too caught up in my own strange desires right now. It's getting harder and harder to pretend I'm not drunk and I know I'm much worst off than Naruto._**

**_I shouldn't be concerning myself with his happiness but I've already taken things this far so I might as well finish them. I hope he really appreciates what I'm doing for him. He should be honored that I'm even thinking about him in such a way._**

Kotone walked up to the line and grabbed the darts yet again before sending them flying with a sudden spasm of her arm. Once again all the darts hit their targets and without even hesitating Kotone grabbed the small bag filled with money and walked off.

She could hear Naruto happily cheering behind her and she couldn't help but smile hearing his cheerful voice. He walked up to her smiling as brightly as ever and extended his hand out waiting for her to hand over the money.

She dropped it in his palm, "Here! You should be thankful I--"

Before she could even finish the sentence Naruto put his arms around her and hugged her very tightly. For a brief second Kotone lost her entire train of thought as she was suddenly embraced by Naruto.

_His body is so warm, _She thought after a second of being buried in the crook of his neck. **_I feel so strangely comfortable like this, it's like our bodies were made for each other. Why isn't he ever this affectionate when he's sober? This warmth, it's so amazing. _**

Naruto released her and smiled brightly at her, "I'm sorry for doubting you! I thought you had just decided this on a whim, and that you were going to get us in more trouble but I was wrong. You really do have a caring side about you when you want to be nice"

Kotone didn't say anything back. She didn't want to be thought of as "caring" or "nice" because she associated those things with weakness, but at the same time she didn't want to rebuke the compliment.

"I wasn't being nice, I simply don't believe in not paying my debts" Kotone said as they headed back towards their table.

Naruto laughed "Alright well I'm going to get some drinks. I'll be back!" Naruto said as he left Kotone at the table and ran off to the counter.

Kotone waited for a little bit before Naruto returned with two glasses and filled them with an emerald green liquid from a small but shiny bottle.

"Here, this is my way of saying thanks!" Naruto said as he sat down with her.

Kotone took the glass and brought it to her lips without a second thought. She closed her eyes and allowed the liquid to flow into her mouth and down her throat. She emptied the glass and placed it back on the table.

Naruto was telling her some kind of story right now but she could barely hear his voice. She had been pushing herself with nothing but willpower to keep herself from showing just how drunk she really was but she couldn't go on anymore.

The room was spinning and her thoughts were running astray. She just looked into Naruto's eyes and nodded slightly. She got lost in the immense blue which shined at her brighter than the sun.

**_Why do I do these kinds of things for you? You're only supposed to be my servant, I'm not suppose to care about your happiness. I shouldn't care whether you're miserable or not, yet I get his dreadful death-like feeling every time you frown._**

**_I never thought I'd sink so low as to actually feeling compassion for someone. NO! This isn't genuine compassion, this is just a ruse to make you lower your guard. I don't have those kinds of weak emotions, I show no one sympathy!_**

**_All I wanted was for you to belong to me, but there has been a price for being in your presence this long. I didn't even notice it at first but sure enough I've developed such a severe attachment to you that it almost handicaps me. _**

**_For the first time in my existence I'm confused. Am I really showing those pathetic emotions for Naruto or do I still have control? How long have I been like this? Could it be that I had already developed some level of attachment to him from the start?_**

**_This is ludicrous !Why am I having doubts now? I thought I was over this already? I feel nothing, especially compassion and attachment towards humans. The only reason I show any concern for Naruto is because I need him to procreate. He's the only suitable human, any other male simply won't do. _**

**_That's the only reason, I refuse to become a slave to these kind of emotions. I won't let them make me weak, I'll never become just another weak human._**

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked as he reached over and placed his hand on her forehead, "You're face got really red there for a moment, it looked like you were going to explode" he joked.

At this point Kotone recognized the emotion called embarrassment and she was feeling it again right now. She was so caught up in her own fear of emotions that she had been practically shaking in anger just at the thought of feeling compassion.

"I'm fine", she said as she looked down at the table. **_Naruto, why do I feel like this whenever I'm around you? I've been struggling with this for so long but I can never come up with an answer._**

_**What should I do?**  
_

* * *

Naruto laughed as he directed Kotone towards the door of the bar. They had finished drinking and were now heading back towards their hotel room for the night. It was getting really late now and Naruto was exhausted.

The alcohol had finally caught up to Kotone because she had been stumbling around for a while now. It was funny to watch her go as she constantly lost her balance and had to recover in such desperate ways.

Naruto smiled as she grabbed in arm just as she was about to stumble again, she noticed him looking and actually smiled brightly at him. Surprisingly she was a very peaceful and happy drunk which was good for Naruto because the last thing he needed was trouble.

He was definitely past tipsy himself but he had held back at the bar unlike Kotone who was showing off yet again. She started talking as they walked, but Naruto missed most of what she said because he was absorbed in her beauty.

To him she was the most stunning when she wasn't trying to be.

"…..and tomorrow let's be sure to win lots more money. I'm going to buy you lots of new things! From now on we're going to live in a mansion and we'll have servants and I'll make you Hokage" Kotone mumbled out before she just started snickering to herself for no reason.

Naruto reached out as she almost fell over in a fit of laughter out of the blue, but he held on to her tightly.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"You don't realize it yet" Kotone answered

"Realize what?" Naruto asked as he stumbled a little bit himself.

"That I'm going to make you fall in love with me. No matter what you'll be at my mercy in no time" She said in a flirty tone as she leaned closer towards him and pressed her index finger firmly against Naruto's lips.

"… and these lips, they will be only for me. They will only whisper my name and kiss my body. These lips will belong to me" She whispered to him in an alluring tone.

Naruto smiled as she retracted her finger, "Do you really want these lips so badly", he teased.

"I'd gladly kill anyone who would dare try to steal them away from me" Kotone instantly retorted as looked deep into Naruto's eyes.

"Ha ha, there's no need to take things that far. If it will keep you out of trouble I suppose I have no choice but to give you them!" Naruto said as he reached out and pulled Kotone closer.

Before she had the time to react she felt Naruto's lips collide roughly with her own. Her eyes widen in shock but she immediately kissed back as her body melted into his. Naruto wrapped his arms around her small back pulling her tightly into his chest as he kissed her and he could feel her arms wrapping around his neck.

Naruto stood there enjoying the soft feeling of her full lips but then he felt Kotone part her lips as she tried to force her tongue into his mouth. Her licks were strong and needy so he opened his mouth and let his tongue participate in the fun.

Her lips greedily mashed against his as her tongue dived in and out of his mouth and Naruto fought back lashing his own tongue at hers. The soft wet muscle glided in and around their lips as Kotone tilted her head, and continuously sucked and licked to her hearts content.

Naruto held her firmly while trying to keep up with her aggressive kissing as he enjoyed the sweet taste of her mouth.

Naruto had already let go of his inhibitions and was just living in the moment. He had finally felt really comfortable around Kotone and in his mind he was just taking their flirting to the next limit.

It was just a kiss, that was what he thought when he leaned in and claimed Kotone's rosy lips for himself. As badly as he had tried to avoid her he knew it wouldn't last forever and tonight had proved that to him.

He felt like he genuinely connected with her over the past twenty four hours and now it was hard to look at her in the same light. He still considered them only friends but now he had to acknowledge that she had many qualities that he liked in a woman.

He wanted to kiss her, not because she was so gorgeous or because she was so possessive of him but because she had showed, whether she liked to admit it or not, that she truly cared for him.

From some of her words and some of her actions Naruto had read between the lines and realized just how high of an opinion Kotone had of him, and he was truly moved.

He was starting to believe that maybe she didn't just want to use him but instead actually felt something for him on some level. That is why in the spur of the moment Naruto decided to kiss Kotone, and that is why they remained there, in the street in each others arms kissing passionately under the moonlight.

This was the spot where there feelings for each other started to bloom and that is the starting point where their relationship took form. From a kiss purely decided on a whim the seeds of fate were planted and within the next couple of weeks they would surely start to grow.

**A/N**: Finally a little romance huh ? I thought the timing was about right but this is merely a start, it's not like they are going to be lovey-dovey after one kiss, or will they be? Either way you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. And for those who don't know or weren't paying attention, being ambidextrous means you can use both your right and left hand equally in certain task but sometimes in all task. Just as a side note I switched back Kotone's thoughts to being bold and ilicized, I thought it would make it easier to read so let me know if that's actually the case or not. So as usual, Thanks for Reading and Don't Forget to Review.


End file.
